Twin Heavenly Dragons
by Draco 1127
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out he is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges w
1. 1

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

Angel's... Fallen Angel's... Devils... these are just some factions of the supernatural. Ancient Myths and legends all exist. This story however focuses on a certain individual who is forced to take up a faction in order to survive.

{BEEP BEEP BEEP}

"Wake up or I shall kill you dead!" A female with a chainsaw says in a boy's alarm clock. "WAKE UP BITCH OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS!" She screams as the boy clicks the alarm off. He raises his head up and groans. Sitting up in his bed, he stretches his back out making it pop.

Rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, he stood up going to the standing up mirror against his wall. There stood a muscular Issei Hyoudou. Abs, chiseled body, and a killer smile that would make girl's bow to him. But, Issei has a dark secret that make's everyone stay away from him... He is a pervert. He act's this way in order for people to avoid him but that will change in time.

"Issei! Get up! You need to get to school!" His mother shouted. Issei sighed as he shouted back down to her.

"Im up! Give me a moment!" Issei quickly grabs his normal school attire. Mornings were usually kind of hectic. Issei would wake up to his alarm clock and then his mother would tell him to get up and get to school.

After getting dressed and grabbing his school supplies, he went downstairs to get breakfast before heading off to school.

"Issei... were you reading those magazine's again?" His father asks him as he sits down. Sighing as usual, Issei simple shook his head.

"No dad I wasn't. Anyways, what is breakfast mom?" Issei asks. She smiles turning around slightly.

"Pancakes!" She says. Issei smiled but felt a surge of pain in his left arm. Issei simply sighed before closing his eyes.

"Ddraig, give me a few minutes." Issei said receiving nothing in return. 'To be expected, lazy ass dragon only naps or fights.' Issei thought as his mother put 4 pancakes in front of him. He Quickly inhaled his food so he could get outside to talk to Ddraig since the dragon never bug him unless its urgent. Remembering the first time he unlocked Ddraig, he smiled at the occasion since this was also the time he learned of the supernatural.

-Flashback-

A 10 year old Issei was training with his silver haired best friend while his friend's father watched. The two of them were in classes for Mixed Martial arts so the two of them alway's sparred each other. Their goal was to eventually fight each other in order to see who was better.

As Issei threw a punch, the boy blocked it and quickly threw a kick into Issei's stomach. Doubling over, the boy went to throw a punch only for Issei to spin around his arm easily getting behind him. Wrapping his arm around the boy's neck, Issei kicked out one of his leg's from under him and locked him in a headlock. After a few second's of struggling, the boy tapped his arm signaling that he gave up. Releasing the hold on him, the boy rubbed his neck while his father clapped.

"Very well done Issei and Vali. You both have done exceptionally well." The man said as Vali and Issei both smiled but something was bugging Issei. His left arm felt like it was on fire while the rest of his body felt like it was hot. Since this wasn't the first time this has happened, Issei ignored the pain in his arm and got into his stance once again across from Vali.

"BEGIN!" He shouted as both kids screamed charging each other. Vali threw his a right hook while Issei threw a left hook. But Issei's punch never made contact since his arm surged with pain. Vali stopped his punch as he saw his best friend drop to his knee's, holding his left arm close to his chest as a red aura began to pile out of Issei. The man gasped while Vali looked at Issei with wide eye's.

Issei started screaming out in pain as the pain spread to all of his body. The man ran up to Issei and put up a barrier around Issei while Vali ran up to his father.

"Dad! Is he who I think he is?!" Vali asked to which his father looked at the boy and smiled sadly.

"If I am correct then yes. But make me a promise. Take care of each other. Do not let them dictate your lives. Understood?" The man said while Vali nodded his head. The man focused his power onto the barrier justas one last scream came from Issei who released a powerful surge of red power, easily destroying the barrier. Vali looked at Issei's arm just as a red gauntlet surrounded his arm, while many spikes cover it. But the most noticeable detail of the gauntlet was the fact that there was a green orb in the middle of his hand that seemed to glow.

After a moment, the red aura around Issei diminished and the man looked at Issei with intrigued eyes. He standing before him was the Red Dragon Emperor. While his own son, was the White Dragon Emperor.

Issei looked at his left hand seeing the gauntlet but was surprised when the gem glowed with a voice coming through it.

(Issei Hyoudou, My name is Ddraig. You are my host and together we are partner's!) He said. Issei visibly gulped before asking a question that made him question reality itself.

"W-what are you?" He asked. (I Am the heavenly dragon of domination! But considering the tone of voice you asked, I can determine you do not know of the supernatural?) Ddraig asked.

Issei widened his eyes, 'Supernatural?! What is he talking about?' He thought as he unexpectedly shed a tear. Thinking that his normal life is completely over, he started to cry. Vali's father walked up to the crying Issei and brought him into a hug.

"It will be alright Issei." He said rubbing Issei's back. Vali stood still for a moment thinking about everything. He was the Red Dragon while he was White, they were destined to fight to the death. But deep down, he didn't want that. He wants a fight but as friends and rivals. Not as enemies. Vali looked at his father and smiled softly.

"Father, I will keep my promise. I will not allow their fate to interfere with ours." Vali says as he walked over to Issei and pulled him away from his father. Issei rubbed his eye's some before Vali did something to get his attention in a hurry, he jammed his fist into Issei's stomach. Issei immediately stopped crying as he found himself on the ground. Issei looked up to see Vali having a pair of white wings with blue like flaps coming down it. Issei widened his eyes fearing the worst but all Vali did was fall to his knee's.

(Hello white one.)

[Hello red one. I guess our fight will happen far sooner then expected.] Issei saw the Vali's wing pulsated when he heard the second voice similar to his gauntlet with the gem.

"Fight? What fight?" Issei asked. Vali cleared his throat catching Issei's attention.

"We are suppose to fight to the death since we hold the two heavenly dragon's." Vali said while Issei slowly started to back away but Vali grabbed his wrist. "But screw that! I want a fight but as friend's and not to the death!" Vali said with a tear escaping his eye.

Vali's father stood next to them both. "Issei, I view you as a son just like your family view's vali as there son. You two are extremely close. But I need to explain to you everything so you understand. Let us go inside to talk. Okay?" He said. Issei nodded and followed them into the room.

XXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 5 minutes of them getting settled, Vali's father brought out sandwiches and food for them since the talk is going to be a while.

After they were seated, Vali's father sighed. "Okay Issei. How much do you know of the supernatural?" He asked. Issei shrugged at it, he never knew of the supernatural except ghosts.

"Okay, well let me ask. Do you know of Angel's, Fallen angel's and Devils?" He asked. Issei nodded his head since he had heard of them from the show's he watched containing paranormal. Issei never let it be known but he was a huge paranormal fan. But he never knew that they contributed to the supernatural, he thought they were myths.

The man stood up and out from his back grew 10 black wings. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucifer. Or as you human's call me... Satan." He said while gauging Issei's reaction which was... Nothing? Lucifer just freezes, "YOU ARE NOT SCARED?!" He shouted as Issei shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, I just don't think having me know your name would mean anything. You always cared for me and helped in my training and you are always nice to me so I dont see how being Satan should change my view on you." Issei said making Lucifer smile. No one has said that since his wife. Not that he openly states he is the devil. His wife was the first he told with Issei's father being the second. He was scared at first but after a week, the two began to go back to normal. Now here was Issei not really caring. Growing a smile on his face, he looked at the brown haired boy.

"Thank you Issei. It means a-lot. However, continuing onward. Vali is also a devil. But what is more important is that everything you thought was fake and only legend is real. Gods, devils, angels, and fallen angels all exist. Along with other myths like vampires and werewolves and dragons. Speaking of which, you hold what is called a sacred gear. In it is the soul of the Heavenly Dragon called Ddraig. Vali holds the Heavenly Dragon Albion. The two of these beasts started to fight when the three factions were at war." Lucifer said. He saw Issei raised his hand and chuckled softly. "Yes Issei?"

"So the 3 factions are the Devil, angel and fallen angels right?" He asked. Lucifer nodded his head.

"Very observant. As I was saying, these factions were at war when the two started fighting. But the dragon's were so powerful and interrupting there war that they formed a truce and went and killed these dragons. The sacred gear's you both have are the most powerful. They are known as Longinus. But that pretty much it. Any questions?" Lucifer asked.

"So I have to fight Vali?" Issei asked to which they both shook their heads.

"No. I want you both to be the first one's to change their fate and to remain siblings to each other. Understood?" Lucifer asked receiving nods from both kids. He smiled as he stood up.

"Good. Now lets go figure out dinner since Issei is staying the night, right?" Lucifer asked to which Issei jumped up smiling and nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback over-

Issei finished his breakfast as he stood up. "Thank you for the food mom!" Issei said with a slight bow as he made his way outside as quick as possible. If Ddraig was making his arm pulse like that, it usually meant that something was in the area. Issei knew of the Devil's in the area as well as Ddraig so why alert Issei?

After he was a good enough distance away, Issei summoned his gauntlet into his arm as he turned into an alley. Looking at the gem Issei spoke, "Okay Ddraig. Whats up?"

(Be careful. A few fallen angel's are in the area.) he said. Issei sighed knowing that they most likely know of them by now. Issei and Vali have tried to keep their existence as the Heavenly Dragon Emperor's hidden so they don't get dragged into anything stupid. But if the fallen angel's are in the area, it meant they might have found something out.

"Alright. I will keep an eye out for them. Since Rias is already having a few of her peerage to tail me from time to time as well. Damn it this is getting too complicated." Issei said as he deactivated his sacred gear and walked out of the alley. He took his phone out and called Vali. After ringing a few times, Vali picked up the phone.

"Hey Issei. What's up?" Vali asked.

"You at the spot yet? Cause I dont need you missing first period again. Besides, Ddraig had some news this morning." Issei informed his best friend.

"Yeah. Albion said the same thing. Anyways Im almost there. See you in a moment." Vali said as he hung the phone up. Issei put his phone away and smirked. Vali and him were able to convince Lucifer to allow Vali to go to school with Issei. After unlocking the sacred gear, Lucifer went on to tell history lessons of all the factions to Issei and learned that at the end of the war that all of the Devil kings except himself and god had perished. When asked how he survived, he replied with saying how an angel by the name of Michael stopped the assault that was about to happen to the last Devil king saving his life.

Now all the Devil king's were replaced with those who served the war well, leaving Lucifer to retire and enjoy any life he wanted and as a result fell in love with a human, who gave birth to Vali.

Issei approached the bridge where he usually meet's Vali. Seeing a man with silver hair and a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also is wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. The man turns to Issei and smirked.

"You are late." He said.

"Shut up Vali! I just got off the phone with you!" Issei said as he looked over Vali before sighing. "How the student council allows you to wear that without the academy's damn uniform is still beyond me." Issei says as the two start the walk to school.

"Issei. If the Fallen angel's are here then they have some plan." Vali said with Issei nodding.

"Yes. But there is something that doesn't add up. They sent a small force so it might not be us they are after. It's that or they don't know that we unlocked our Sacred gear's so they will try to kill us." Issei said as Vali just snicker.

"They could only hope." Vali said as the two walk into the gate's of the school. First thing they see was all the girl's hating on Issei but praising Vali while all the guys hate them. Vali looked at the hateful glare's toward Issei and just sighed. "I dont get why you put up the act that you are perverted." Vali said as they entered the school.

Issei turned to him and sighed. "You know why. I don't want some girl hanging off of me and if I get killed they become heartbroken. I can't put a girl through that." Issei said while sighing again. Issei always thought that if he got a girlfriend then they would be distraught for when he dies. But that excuse won't work on Vali much longer. Knowing him, he will just force him into finding someone no matter what saying the fact that he is one of the most powerful being's and that he won't die so easily. Which is very true, they unlocked their balance breaker at the age of 14 and mastered it a month ago. They could now keep their balance breaker for any amount of time they wanted. But that didn't stop Issei from worrying.

"You got to stop using that excuse. Fine but at least stop your perv act." Vali said as they entered their first class. Issei sighed sitting down in the seat next to Vali's.

"Fine. I will stop my perverted act. Hell if someone asks me out Ill say yes." Issei said as he looked out the window.

Shortly after their talk, class started as normal and that is when Issei truly got bored. Since they were learning about World War 2, Issei didn't feel the need to focus since he practically knew it all. However the teacher wasn't going to let that slide.

"Issei, since you love paying attention to much. Tell me, when did the invasion of Normandy happen?" The teacher asked smirking. Without even turning to look at the teacher he answered.

"June 6th 1944." Issei wasn't even fazed as he just stared out the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Not only did he act like a perv but he always acted dumb. Or well average for the class. Whenever he was called on he would slightly panic and say a random answer to get humiliated which by all means he tolerated. But this shocked everyone since he isn't even fazed. Gulping, the teacher asked more questions in order to catch him off guard.

"Okay, what was it called?"

"The operation was called Operation Overlord. However D-day is the common name for that day." Issei stated, still not looking towards the teacher.

"Last question. Why is it known as D-Day" the teacher asked with a smirk. No one knew this except the older generation and veterans.

"It doesn't mean anything specifically. The D is the day while the day afterward is how long the operation is. Example, there is an Operation to invade germany. It starts on tuesday and goes on for 4 day's. It would D4. Now can you stop trying to make a fool out of me?" Issei asked while turning to the teacher. Vali smirked as he saw the teacher gulp. Issei just out beat the teacher easily. Everyone else just stared at Issei like he was an alien. Issei then turned his head back to the window and continued to stare out it for the remainder of the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was awesome dude." Vali said as they exited the classroom. The pair was heading out to lunch like always but this is a time Issei dreads since Vali never lets him have peace. Vali was laughing just thinking of the embarrassment that Issei caused for the teacher. Issei is an extremely intelligent person along with Vali since his father taught them of the world's history's after each training session. More specifically he became the teacher for the two.

"You wanted me to stop my perv act. That included me acting nervous in class." Issei said as Vali just smirked looking at him.

"Yeah. And it's more entertaining that way." Vali said as the two entered the Cafe to get lunch. Everyone in the cafe stopped talking immediately and looked at Issei.

"Crap. Word got around fast." Issei said as he shrugged and made his way to the line with Vali by his side.

After getting their food, they pair went outside to eat since the stares were going to drive Issei insane. This was also the time the Perverted Duo would sniff Issei out to look at some boobs and the girls. Issei sighed as he held up three finger's counting down.

"3...2...1..." Issei said while he heard his name called out loudly.

"ISSEI!" 2 guys called out. Issei turns seeing Matsuda and Motohama running to him with the kendo club running after them. Issei sighed once again as Vali smirks seeing Issei step forward.

The Perverted Duo hid behind Issei as the club was about to beat them. The girls stopped and glared at Issei who had a cold stare in his eyes.

"Can you forgive them this once? I promise they won't do it again and if they do, then you can do anything to them." Issei said getting straight to the point. The girls were shocked to say the least but quickly shook it off.

A girl with long brown hair stepped forward. "No. They deserve to be punished for peeping. Quite frankly, you as well since you are a perv like them!" She said while all the girls yelled yeah in unison.

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I was putting up an act to be an outcast?" Issei asked but before they could ask what he meant, Issei walked over to Vali. "Do what you will. I tried my hand. Just know that you aren't going to be seeing me there." Issei said as him and Vali left the area leaving a stunned crowd. For an odd reason some of the girl's including the one with brown hair. After a few moment's she told the girls to go the gym to train while she spoke to the pervs alone.

Once the girl's were gone, she turned to Matsuda and Motohama. "Since Issei was kind enough to ask for forgiveness, I shall grant it. Do not let his kindness go to waste and try peeping on us again got it?" She asked and they both nodded before she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei and Vali were sitting under a tree just quietly eating their lunch which consisted of sandwiches and berries. Vali looked up seeing the Occult research club's building, more specifically a red haired woman staring at them. Vali tapped Issei's shoulder trying to signal him.

"What is it?" Issei asked turning to him. He pointed to the red head to which Issei followed his gaze to which he saw her. Upon seeing her Issei froze, mainly because there was something about her that seemed familiar.

"Vali, why does she look familiar?" Issei asks as she walked away from the window. Vali finished his lunch stating it.

"Rias Gremory. Heiress to the Gremory family. You know her cause of her brother. Sirzechs Lucifer." Vali said standing up. "Her brother is the one that took up the Lucifer title after my father. He is damn good at his job either way." Vali said slinging his bag over his shoulder. He held his hand out to Issei, which he took and Vali helped him to his feet. "We can figure everything out later. For now, let's just head back to class." Vali said and the two left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias was currently playing chess with a raven haired girl in the Kuoh academy uniform.

"Who was that boy? The brown haired kid." Rias asks. The girl next to her thought for a moment.

"If memory serves, I believe he is Issei Hyoudou of class 3-A. Why? What makes you ask of him?" She asks.

Rias makes a move on the chess board saying, "Oh nothing. Just curious is all." Growing a smile on her face. "Checkmate Akeno." She said. The girl known as Akeno bent down seeing her mistake in the game.

"Aww. I tried to make it harder on you."

"I know you did and thank you for it." Rias said stripping out of her clothes before entering the shower that was in the club room. She thought of how she could get both of those boy's into her peerage since she felt a power from them. 'Maybe they could help me with my other problem as well.' Rias thought.

Authors note: That concludes Chapter 1! So I need to explain a few thing's. First being that this isn't going to be a harem. Its a single pairing and I am going to try and be a bit different and go with someone other then the main girls. Another thing, Vali isn't going to be in Chaos brigade. Think of it as they are true friend's and will do whatever the other asks. Anyway's I hope you enjoyed and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone.


	2. 2

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out he is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face because of it?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD Chapter 2

Issei and Vali were currently walking out of the school since the last bell rung, signaling the end of school. After the first classroom incident of Issei schooling the teacher, he proceeded to answer every question thrown at him with quick succession making everyone around him surprised. Especially the brown haired girl known as Murayama, she secretly started to crush on Issei a little after lunch considering he stood up for his friend's while also stating he wasn't going to peep. Even though she had her doubts about the last part, but so far today has been a shock to her.

'Maybe he has changed, I wonder what he meant earlier though about it all being an act?' Murayama thought as she saw Issei and Vali exit through the school's gate. Murayama turned on her heels shrugging and made her way to the changing room to get ready for the kendo club practice.

Issei and Vali walked up onto the bridge they usually met at in the morning, but instead of it usually being abandoned with no one on it, they saw a black haired girl where her hair was down all the way to her hips. She had soul mesmerizing purple eyes that could ensnare any man she wanted just by merely looking at him. She wore another school's uniform so they knew she didn't go to Kuoh, the uniform consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. All in all, Issei and Vali would have been mesmerized and would have asked her to be their girlfriend instantly if not for the distinct aura she emitted that consisted of one thing... Fallen angel.

Issei and Vali quickly put their guards up as she started to walk towards them with a slight smile. Once she was about 5 feet from them she stopped and lowered her head slightly as a blush crept onto her face before speaking, "Are you Issei hyoudou?"

Both of them quickly glanced at each other before Issei stepped forward, "Yes, Im Issei. Who are you?" Issei asked in a slight defensive tone that only Vali picked up on, however it seems that the fallen angel didn't pick up on it. She shifted slightly and started to fidget with her fingers around her bag.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" She asked with an innocence act that made both Vali and Issei mentally facepalm. 'For a Fallen angel she is quite straightforward. I should hear her out but I still need to get payback on Vali for that damn prank a year ago. Im still trying to get the stains out of those clothes! I shall get vengeance.' Issei thought before smiling softly.

"Sorry Im not. I am currently seeing someone, but my bro here isn't seeing someone at the moment though." Issei replied smoothly grabbed Vali's wrist and dragging him forward before he could protest and deny everything but the look in Yuuma's eyes stated that she wasn't convinced but she never declared it outloud. Vali on the other hand looked Yuuma over before sighing and placing his hand in his pocket. Issei looked between the two and saw that they were checking the other out while he himself just dug himself a massive hole, 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHY DID I SAY I WAS SEEING SOMEONE?! DAMN IT VALI IS GOING TO SET ME UP NOW AND GOD DAMN IT!' Was what Issei had been thinking since he practically set himself up on a silver platter to Vali. Issei on the outside though was fine while he had a mental battle but was drawn back into reality when Yuuma spoke.

"So Vali, are you free this saturday?"

Vali turned to Issei who simply nodded in response but the smirk that Vali gained on his face made Issei visibly gulp knowing he was screwed. Turning back to Yuuma, Vali smiled, "Yes Yuuma I am free this saturday but if I may make a suggestion, Can it be a double date with Issei and his girlfriend?" Vali asked while he slung an arm around Issei's shoulder bringing him close. Yuuma nodded her head at the request, 'Good, the mission won't suffer now thanks to you Vali, You just made this a whole lot easier since now I can take out two birds with one stone.' Yuuma thought as she smirked ever so slightly that didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"Okay! Meet me at the train station at 12:00 Saturday for our date!" Yuuma declared with a sweet smile jumping into the air slightly before turning on her heels and walking away from the two of them. Issei just blinked while Vali just stared at her retreating form before she disappeared from their line of sight. Vali chuckled darkly before turning to Issei who was just standing still just as a chill ran down his spine. Issei turned to see Vali's expression which was a dark smirk, the one he used to get info out of anyone or just to show the other person how badly they screwed up, but for Issei it was for both and he knew it.

Quickly turning to sprint away to get away from Vali to avoid the upcoming lecture and possible roast session, he started to run but in response landed on his back since Vali grabbed the back of his collar just as he took off responding in his legs moving but not the rest of his body.

Issei simply sighed as Vali circled to the front of him just as he sat up. Decided to break the silence, Issei spoke up before Vali, "Before you decide to roast or lecture me just know that today is Thursday and I only have 1 DAY to find a date and considering that everyone thinks of me as a pervert, no one is going to say yes to a date with me."

Vali simply snickered at Issei's response, Issei simply looked up with a confused expression plastered on his face to Vali's snicker.

"Do you even pay attention to the rumor's?" Vali asked with humor in his voice. Issei shook his head prompting another response, "Well if you pay attention, they aren't bad rumor's. Considering the one rumor that I heard is someone is crushing on you and that same person is someone in our class. I might know who it is but considering the fact that pretty much everyone had eyes on you today I can't be 100 percent sure on who it is." Vali held his hand out to Issei who graciously grabbed, in turn getting pulled to his feet. Issei didn't know how to respond so when they went on to walking home he just stayed silent to which Vali did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came quicker then most hoped considering a lot happened on Thursday a lone with Issei stopping his perverted act and as well as showing the teacher up multiple times. In doing so though, rumors spread wildly like wildfire about him and surprisingly they were all positive having some of the girls start to slightly like him.

As Issei stared out the window in class after a test in which he completed in the first ten minutes of class starting, Vali looked around to see if he could spot someone that is looking at Issei so he could put his plan into action. But for the last few classes, Vali was unable to find anyone looking at him since they would look away to quickly for Vali to catch them or just flat out catch them in the act until now that is. As Vali turned in his test, he saw the brown haired girl from yesterday looking at Issei before she shook her head and went back to her test making Vali smirk. 'So she is the one with the crush huh? Interesting that it's the girl from yesterday but hey what can I say?' Vali thought as he made his way back to his desk.

As the class went on more and more people hurried to the front after completing their test while Vali in turn put his plan to work. Grabbing a piece of notebook paper, he wrote out the following:

I need to discuss something with you at lunch so meet me by the large tree by the ORC. Anonymous

Upon finishing, he waited for the right time to get the note to her. After 3 minutes, she stood up with her test in hand and made her way to the front to hand it in, Vali quickly grabbed the bathroom pass and walked past her desk, putting the folded note on top of her notebook as he went to the bathroom.

As Murayama went back to her desk, she noticed Issei was drawing in his notebook since class would be over in 5 minutes either way, as she sat down at her desk she saw the note. She picked it up and started to read it before she looked up seeing Vali sitting back down and then quickly looked at Issei but turned back to the note where she smiled softly before placing it in her bag. She glanced at Katase who is her best friend seeing she just finished the test. The two stare at each other for a moment almost sending a mental message before they both nod, continuing whatever they were doing before hand.

-Issei's POV-

I felt like people kept looking at me all throughout class. So to keep myself distracted for the remainder of class, I decided to draw which I rarely do but I was told I am really good by Vali and his parents. I started to make Ddraig since I didn't have anything else to draw for the remainder of class but before I finish the drawing, the bell that signaled lunch sounded. I sighed and stood up with Vali, who had an oddly large smirk plastered onto his face. That is NEVER a good sign, I might have screwed up badly yesterday saying that I had a girlfriend.

"I brought my own lunch." I say as I reach into my backpack and grab out a bag that has 2 sandwiches, 10 strawberries, 2 bag's of chips and 2 bottles of water. "Enough for us bro." I comment as we make our way to our normal tree where we usually have our lunch at, this is where Matsuda and motohama hang out as well so the four of us are good friends cause of it. However, Issei usually saw them as an opportunity to become a pervert in order to have girls stay away, considering that was 3 years ago now.

Upon reaching the spot, Vali and I sat down, Just as I started to pull out our food Matsuda and Motohama strolled up to us with their lunches and sat down with us.

"So Issei, what did you mean by that everything you did was an act?" Motohama questions before Matsuda stops what he was doing to look at me questioningly while I hear Vali snicker next to me.

"Simple. Everything I did in the beginning with you two was so I could become an outcast. I never saw you as friends." I state as I see their expressions become slightly depressed before I continued, "But now it was routine. You guys became my friends and we would always go peep even though I never did cause you bastards would get caught beforehand!" I say as I start glaring at them resulting in them just whistling innocently. I sigh before smiling and start to eat my sandwich. "Besides, now that I told the Kendo club that you would stop peeping on them, I can help you two get girlfriends." I declare making both of their heads shoot up with anime tears running down their faces as they start bowing to me.

"PLEASE TEACH US!" They both shout in unison causing me and Vali to start laughing before I heard footsteps approach us. I look up seeing 2 girls looking at us questioningly almost like they are surprised we are here.

"Hi girls. Can we help you with something?" I ask causing both Matsuda and Motohama to look up at them while Vali turns to them as well after he finished laughing.

"I got a note telling me to come here so I did thinking it was someone was going to confess to me or something but I guess I was mistaken again." The one with brown hair says, If I remember correctly her name is Murayama while her friend with pink hair is Katase. Vali stands up before grabbing me from under my arm yanking me to my feet surprising me.

"What the?! Watch it!" I say as I almost dropped my food cause of that stunt. Vali sighed before turning to the girls again.

"Murayama right?" Vali asks to which the brown haired girl nods, "Okay, I know that you are single and you have been looking for a... Companion so to speak so I am here with an offer." He says and I widen my eyes knowing where he was going with this before pushing me forward. "This pain in the ass is very lonely and is also looking for companionship. I'm going on a date tomorrow and he really wanted to go with but has no one to go with but I secretly catch him glancing at you in class and vice versa which is why I asked you to show up." Vali explains causing me to glare at him since I make those movements quickly and for him to know that irritates me to no end! I can't let the bastard have an upper hand on me, I won't let him!

I turn to Murayama who was looking me up and down causing me to blush slightly at the way she did it. Silence was the only thing that was in the air during this time, I have never been checked out by a girl like her before and not so straight forward either.

I sigh before I bow slightly, "Murayama, Would you like to be my date for tomorrow?" I ask feeling my blush worsen for fear of being rejected slightly but the main part is from something I don't know how to explain at all. It feels like my stomach has butterflies in it making me feel really weird about this.

"I would love to accompany you tomorrow Issei." She says causing me shoot my head up quickly while I hear gasps from the Duo and I can already feel a smirk coming from Vali.

"You would? B-but I was always peeping on you and I'm a pervert!" I mutter softly prompting her to grab my wrist and drag me away from her friend and the group. I sigh in defeat and let her drag me away from everyone as I think about what could go wrong.

After a moment, we are on outside the gate of school where no one goes but I know for a fact that I saw people looking our way when she was dragging me across the field. I look at her face to see if I can get a read on her but all I see is her slightly blushing.

"I-issei... I never minded you being a pervert." She says causing my head to practically explode. 'She never minded?! I must be extremely lucky or this is fate!' I thought as I shook my head snapping myself back to reality.

"Okay if you didn't then why didn't you say something? You must have known that if you asked me to stop I would have." I mutter quietly making her spin on her heels to look at me in the eye's.

"You are right, I could have asked but instead the kendo club and I thought beating you would be fun. Didn't you notice that you wouldn't hurt so much afterwards?" She questions as I just shrug.

"No I never really put that much thought into it. I only acted dumb and perverted to make it so girls didn't come near me." I say as I start to scratch the back of my head slightly turning away. I sigh as I sit down and lean my back against the wall, looking up at the clouds I hear her sit down next to me.

"Can I ask why you did all that then? Why don't you want a girlfriend?"

I take a moment to think of an appropriate response to her question as to not reveal myself of me being a hybrid of a human and dragon as well as putting her in danger. After a moment I responded, "Long story short, I have a very dark past that one day will catch up to me and I would rather not put the girl through emotional trauma because of it."

I turn to look at her to see what she is doing only to see her have a pitiful look on her face which annoys me. "I don't need your pity Murayama." I state as I turn away.

"That wasn't pity Issei. I just never really thought of the reasons why you did the things you did is all." She said quietly. I sigh looking back at the clouds, not knowing what could happen tomorrow. "Issei, about tomorrow..." She starts while turning away prompting me to look at her again. "...I would still like to go out on that date with you. I don't care for your past but let's see if this goes anywhere. If we become a couple I want no secrets! But that is for after tomorrow's date, Okay?" She states as she stands up holding her hand out to me with a smile on her face. I chuckle before gently taking it and standing myself up.

"Then we meet at the train station at 12:00 so I will pick you up at lets say... 11:15?" I say getting a nod from her. I take my phone out and hand it to her which in turn just raises an eyebrow. I chuckle as we start to head back to everyone, "Save your number into my phone and save mine into yours. That way we can text about the details tomorrow." I say as she nods, putting in her number into my phone and vice versa.

Just as we get back to everyone who had smirks and smiles on their faces, I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. "I can't wait for tomorrow. " She whispers in my ear before she grabbed Katase wrist and runs to a different place. I turn to Vali and sigh giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm going to pick her up at 11:15 tomorrow." I say as I feel my face heat up just thinking about it, Vali beat me and got me to ask a girl out on a date. 'Well I can't be angry about it at all. Its with the one I have had a crush on for a while now so I am excited.' Vali smiled and held his fist out which I fist bumped with.

"Good, now all we have to do is come up with a plan." Vali says in a serious tone which means he wasn't meaning the dates. He was talking about the Fallen Angel problem.

-No one POV-

As the second bell rung signaling the end of lunch, There was a group of 4 teen devils inside the ORC clubhouse with lit candles as the lighting.

"Akeno and Koneko, I want you two to watch over them. I want to see what that Fallen angel wants with them but do not interfere." Rias says to the women while the popular blonde in the room stands at attention when Rias looks at him. "Kiba, for now keep on doing what you do. Keep an eye on him during school so that way he doesn't bring danger upon himself and his friend." Rias states as Kiba bows a long with the others.

"Yes Madam President. It shall be done." They all say in unison before leaving the room. Rias bites her thumb lightly as she starts to formulate a plan for whatever happens tomorrow. 'Don't do anything stupid you 2. I need you both badly.' Rias thought.

Authors Note: That concludes chapter 2 of THD, let me know what you thought of it. Now I know I am going to either get hate or something else for deciding to do a Pairing with Murayama and Issei but I am deciding to do something else that not a lot of people have done. It's easy to write a pairing with Rias, Akeno and the main women.

Another thing is I wont do Harem simply because it is hard to me anyways, yeah I can make it so girls go for him and what not but then the story will suffer and I do not wish for that to happen.


	3. 3

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out his is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face together?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD CHAPTER 3

-No one POV-

Murayama was currently dragging Katase to the Kendo club's training gym so that they could talk about what just happened. Upon reaching it, Murayama opened the door to see if anyone was there only seeing their kendo instructor Mrs. Honoka who was in the middle of the gym meditating. She had long black hair while wearing a black shirt the hugged her curves while wearing gray sweatpants. Hearing the noise of the door, Mrs. Honoka opened an eye slightly revealing red eyes, seeing the two of them before she smiled and stood up.

The two of them bowed as they entered and closed the door behind them. "I thought I said Kendo practice is cancelled?" She asks to which Murayama responded, "We know, but this is the only secluded place to talk about what I just did." Murayama saw the look of interest from her instructor and best friend before she continued, "I just kissed my crush on the cheek after getting asked out on a date for tomorrow." She says squealing at the end before getting hugged by her instructor, who knew of her student's love interest and couldn't be happier, now all she needed to do is help Katase with finding out how to deal with Vali.

Murayama went on to explain what she and Issei talked about in private which turned into the surprise of why Issei acted as he did. Both Mrs. Honoka and Katase's jaws dropped at hearing it, but never the less they were happy for her since they knew of her luck with boy's recently. But this brought up another discussion that Murayama was going to ask when she saw Mrs. Honoka.

"Mrs. Honoka, Why is practice cancelled tonight?" Murayama asks as she was bonked over the head lightly by her. Murayama rubbed the spot looking at Mrs. Honoka who looked very annoyed.

"How many times must I say just to call me Akame?" She asked getting Murayama to bow slightly while Katase started giggling at the two of them. "And as to why I cancelled practice is well, my husband is participating in a tournament at the local UFC gym tonight that starts at 5:00." Akame says as she scratches her cheek lightly with her index finger. Both girls looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Akame who was currently daydreaming about treats again.

"Can we join you Akame?" Katase asked with slight embarrassment since she didn't even know what UFC was but wanted to see it. Akame snapped out of her daydream after hearing Katase talk but didn't know what she asked since food was one thing that can bribe her to do anything. Seeing her confused look, Murayama repeated what Katase said hoping that she agreed to it. Akame smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure. But just bring some money so that way you can get into the arena and also get food. Ill pick you guys up tonight at 4:30 so when you get home, get changed and have a shower. Cause afterwards, we were going to go and hang out for the rest of the night and knowing him, he won't mind if you tagged along." Akame said getting both girls to nod and smile brightly, since they both get the chance to meet her husband and they get to spend time with their favorite teacher.

The three talk some more until the bell that signal's the end of lunch goes off causing the two highschooler's to groan having Akame laugh. "Get to class you two. Ill see you tonight." Akame said waving the two girls off, who in turn wave back as they left the gym leaving Akame to go back to her meditation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was currently 4:30 Friday night but for a certain pair of Dragon's, It was the night of the tournament that would pave the way for their UFC career's. A bunch of scouters would be at the tournament which would make all the contender's in this tournament on edge while also making them try their best which in the end, would be more fun to Issei and Vali. Considering both of them have sacred gear's, they have to tone down their strength but not by much considering who they will be fighting. These contenders were all in the same classes as the duo so it will make it even harder since they know each other's weaknesses and skill level.

Vali grabbed his bag that contained everything he needed while he watched Issei put his stuff in it as well. "You ready bro?" Vali asks Issei who zips his bag up, throwing it over his shoulder he turned to vali and nodded. Vali nodded and the two stepped inside of a magic circle curtesy of Lucifer and the two teleported to the alley across from the stadium.

Sighing, Issei turned to Vali asking the question that was on their minds, "You ready for the fights to begin?"

Vali nodded his head with a serious expression plastered on his face as the two made their way across the street to the stadium to await for the tournament's to start.

As the two of them passed the guards, Issei took note of all who was their in the locker room getting ready for the matches. Issei slid his bag off his back and took of his shirt revealing a chiseled body a long with muscular arms that were well hidden with the Kuoh's uniform since he got a bigger size the normal. Stripping off his pants, it showed he was currently wearing shorts that he used when training. They were black short's with a red dragon head on the right side while on the left side had a flame going down its side. Issei turned to see Vali take his pants off showing his shorts which where the same except the Dragon head was white.

The two of them grabbed athletic tape and started to tape up their forearm's and hands while also converging about random topics, until Vali brought up tomorrow's events.

"So I was thinking of going shopping, then going out for lunch before ending the date with a movie and dinner. That sound good Issei?" Vali asked, Issei sat down after pulling up some cloth onto his feet before looking at Vali shrugging.

"I'm down. It give's me an opportunity to get to know Murayama some more and see what she likes and dislikes." Issei states as he stands up and starts stretching. Vali holds his fists out in front of Issei prompting him to turn to Vali.

"No matter what happens, we will face each other in the championship. Got it? Don't leave me hanging out their for too long." Vali says with a smirk causing Issei to smile and fist bump him just as the announcer starts talking. Both of them nodded before making their way to their entrances to await the matches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murayama, Katase and Akame all were currently sitting down in the front row in the stadium curtesy of Akame's husband Tatsumi. The trio were just talking until Akame noticed the announcer walk up the steps to the octagon. Upon entering the arena, he tapped on the microphone getting everyone's attention before speaking, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Tonight is the night all of our fighters have been waiting for! The UFC has paid for this venue to show case some of the newer fighters that could be enlisted!" He said having the stadium of 5000 people that was in it erupt into deafening cheers as he continued, "Today's tournament will have 16 fighters. This means there will be 14 fights tonight then the championship fight. These fights will be 1 round 5 minutes long then the Championship will be 2 rounds and 5 minutes long each round. The rules for tonight are very simple: No killing, no maiming, no groin shots, no spitting and no eye gouging." He announced before a drum roll started.

"ANYTHING ELSE GOES SO LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!" He shouted getting everyone in the stadium excited and screaming more except Murayama and Katase. Music starts playing just as a tall largely built man comes out, he alone could make everyone cower in fear just with a single look in the eyes. While the announcer talks about him, Murayama takes her phone out and quickly texts Issei.

M: Hey, just as a head's up, I am with my kendo club teacher and I plan on hanging out with her for a bit so come by my house at 11:30 okay?

She smiles as she thinks about all that could happen in the future but quickly is pulled from it when she felt her phone vibrate. Quickly looking at it, she saw that Issei responded to her text.

Ise: Sure thing. I was going to hang out with a buddy of mine and his wife for the majority of the night anyways. Ill see you tomorrow at 11:30.

Murayama's smile grew even bigger seeing his reply. However she was confused as to who he was hanging out with but she didn't make a fuss over it. She looks up just in time to see the announcer point to the other entrance.

"Now lets introduce Blood Dragon, The most feared in the Gym along with his brother. LET US GIVE HIM A LOUD CHEER!" He announces as the sound of cheers rang around the stadium. The song Weight Beneath My Sin by FFDP starts playing psyching up the crowd even further but leaving the 2 high school girls speechless at who it was they saw coming out of the entrance.

"ISSEI?!" Murayama shouts as Katase is just speechless, all the while Akame was just whistles at Issei. Issei opens his mouth showing the ref his mouth guard before he turns to the gate to the octagon and enters it. Murayama was slowly starting to get worried but at the moment she was focused on Issei's chest and stomach, She always thought he was this scrawny guy but, he definitely had muscles that she wouldn't mind putting to use. However, one look at his opponent sent her into worry mode since the guy was way to big for Issei to take down since he could barely even stand against her when they lightly beat him with Kendo sticks.

"Don't worry Murayama. He will win." Katase says trying to help calm her friend. Murayama nods just as the bell sounds starting the fight.

Issei closed the distance between both of them in a flash just as the man raised his hand up to bump fists but Issei ignored it, launching his fist into the man's jaw, sending him onto one knee.

"What is your name." Issei asked but the man ignored it and decided to throw a punch at Issei who simply ducked under it. Issei quickly sent his knee into the man's stomach making him double over as he repeated his question. "What is your name."

Coughing up some siliva, the man turned to Issei. "My name is Kin." He stated as he pushed Issei back and launched a powerful spin kick at Issei who couldn't block in time and got hit in the ribs. Murayama gasped when she heard a loud crunching sound on contact. She watched as Issei fell onto his knee's holding his side, Kin circled Issei slowly before launching a strike from behind but it never connected as Issei dodged to the right of the punch. Issei quickly grabbed his wrist and stood up quickly resulting in snapping Kin's right arm, breaking it in that moment.

Issei ran 2 feet forward before jumping up performing a back flip, kicking Kin in the temple sending him to the ground. He landed on his feet as he ran at Kin who was on the ground recovering from the kick. Slamming his knee onto Kin's chest, Issei sent a barrage of punches at Kin who was unable to block them all just due to the sheer force and power Issei sent them. Kin did all he could to defend himself from Issei's attacks but in the end it was for nothing, Issei saw Kin lowering his guard and decided to do one last punch.

Issei grabbed Kin's left wrist and yanked it outward leaving Kin's face vulnerable. Issei gave off a cold stare at Kin that sent shiver's down his spine as he spoke, "I will not lose. I will get into the UFC so I can protect them all. I WILL PROTECT HER!" Issei shouted as he sent a hook punch into Kin's temple, knocking him out cold resulting in Issei winning the match. The ref got Issei off of Kin so the medics can help Kin wake up and fix his broken bone.

The bell sounds again just as the announcer walks over to Issei, raises his arm. "WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS THE BLOOD DRAGON!" He shouts as everyone sends out a deafening roar, Issei however was looking down since this was his first official match and he kind of went overboard. He was suppose to remain calm but in the end he was overcome by the bloodlust and need to win. Issei looked up and left the octagon without sparing anyone a glance as the announcer called out the next match.

Murayama, Katase and Akame all looked at each, seemingly thinking the same thing. Murayama took out her phone and texted Issei while also trying to stay hidden, she wanted to surprise him after the tournament is over with. Murayama smiled as she typed out the message, occasionally looking at the match to see what was happening, only to be find that the match was over.

M: hey are you okay Issei? You know I will be here for you whenever you need to talk about anything.

To Murayama's surprise, Issei responded right away.

I: I know. I'm fine for right now and I appreciate the fact that you are.

Murayama smiled and the two just texted. Surprisingly, he was really easy to have a conversation with and she was finding out more and more about him by the minute and she was enjoying it. But when she looked up next, she wasn't expecting to see Vali standing over a man who was covered in blood. Vali had his foot on the man's chest, showing off to everyone else who the best fighter in the arena was and for them to back off.

"What did I miss?! I didn't even know Vali is a fighter also?" Murayama said in her shocked form as Vali left the arena so the next fighters could start. Katase looked at Murayama with a blush on her cheek's, however her shocked face was the most noticeable thing.

"H-he destroyed him. The match didn't last even a minute..." Katase said in a scared tone having Akame wrap an arm around her to try and sooth her. The next match was Issei facing against a man that looked similar to him, Murayama looked at Akame to see her face drop in surprise showing she knew the man Issei was about to fight.

"Akame, who is that guy Issei is about to fight?" Murayama questioned quietly only for Akame to smile softly.

"Thats Tatsumi... My husband." She states having both girls widen their eyes as they look back at the pair who were in a conversation.

-Issei POV-

"Come on Issei, Let's have a good fight since Akame is here cheering me on after all." Tatsumi says as he crouches, getting into his fighting stance. I stare into his eyes coming to a decision, I will not lose. I need to be able to protect Murayama if I do plan on having her become my girlfriend.

"Im sorry Tatsumi." I begin causing him to look at me, I look down hearing the silence of the stadium as I continue. "If I ever want to protect her then I will need to beat you. Vali is right, I do need someone and I want it to be her." I say as I look at my gloved hand balling it into a fist as I get into my stance.

Tatsumi smirks nodding his head, "Murayama if I remember correctly right?" He asks and I nod my head. "THEN COME!" He shouts just as the bell rings. We touch gloves before we just circle each other. That was when we heard a whistle and thats when we charged each other.

I throw a punch only for him to block it with his forearm and counter with his own punch. I sidestep avoiding his punch but not his kick that swept my legs up from under me, landing on my back Tatsumi quickly slammed his knee onto my chest throwing a punch hitting my temple sending my sights into a blur. I manage to wrap my right leg around to the front of his chest and pushed him off, scrambling to my feet I shake my head to get my vision correct but just as I was able to see clearly again, Tatsumi was in my face kneeing me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"D-damn it." I growl out as I push him away. I fall to one knee holding my stomach as I see him make his way to me. "I WILL WIN FOR HER!" I exclaim as I dodge to the right side of his punch and from the look he gave me, he knows what I am about to do. I get under his armpit and wrap my arms around his neck and trip him, taking him to the ground with me performing the Triangle choke. Its only a matter of time before he passes out so all I need to do is hold on! I NEED TO WIN FOR HER!

-No one POV-

Akame looked at the match in complete shock, she never knew someone could give her husband a run for his money before! Katase is just as equally shocked as her instructor since no one has seen Issei this way, he was a caring person who yes did peek on them but truth be told, they knew he wouldn't do anything to them. But what really got Katase shocked was what Issei shouted about Murayama, about how he will make her his girlfriend and how he needs to be able to protect her. Katase looked at Murayama seeing a blush on her face and focusing on the fight.

"I WILL WIN FOR HER!" They all hear as Katase turns she witnesses determination at it's finest. The group looks at Issei wrap up into Tatsumi and slam him down onto the ground, pinning him to the ground slowly choking the air out of him.

Tatsumi was starting to panic badly, at this rate he would pass out and Issei would win. Punching his side wasn't doing the trick so Tatsumi only had one choice left and that was hitting his neck with a pinch to knock him out for a second to loosen the grip but Tatsumi couldn't get that far. Tatsumi had no choice, sighing he tapped Issei's arm 3 times having the bell sound signaling his defeat. The roar from the audience was incredible since one more fight then it would be the championship fight and everyone knew who it would be against since he has annihilated everyone up to this point... Vali.

Issei walked out of the ring and back to the locker room to contemplate how he will deal with Vali. He knew that Vali won't go down easily, so coming up with a game plan would be crucial. Opening up his locker that he has been using today, he started to hear Vali's theme music and chuckled to himself. 'He always did like The Night, I guess Disturbed is a decent band for him.' Issei thought as he saw his phone light up in the top of the locker, taking it out he saw that he had a text from Murayama asking how he was doing. Sending a reply to her, he typed it out and sent it.

I: I am doing perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about me.

He put his phone down as he undid his straps and put on new tape so it didn't hurt him later. Applying the new tape, he heard his phone go off as he picked it up.

M: Yes I do if you plan on making me your girlfriend!

Issei stared at the text weirdly since he only said that in the ring. Maybe that how she felt for him and it was just coincidence, he typed back his response to her.

I: And what if I did make you my girlfriend? What would you do then?

M: We will just have to find out tomorrow wont we?

Issei just kept on smiling like an idiot at the texts until he heard a knock on the lockers behind him, turning around he saw one of the security guards. "Championship fights on. Go get em." He said as he vanished. I messaged Murayama one last time before fitting my mouth guard and putting my gloves back on. 'I will beat you Vali.' Issei thought as he walked out of he locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The championship fight was something that no one has ever seen. The pro scouters for the UFC were even shocked by the amount of will and power the boys had during he fight. The announcer's just went quiet with their commentary and just let everyone watch it from their own eyes.

It was currently the final round with a minute left on the clock as the two continued the fight.

Issei threw a right hook clipping Vali's jaw and in one fluid motion, Vali turned on his heel slamming his foot into Issei's stomach resulting him coughing up some blood. Quickly grabbing onto Vali's leg, he yanked it closer to him having Issei close the gap, slamming his shoulder into Vali's chest making him stumble backwards. Issei prepared as Vali sent a barrage of punches that Issei successfully blocked while countering with an elbow to his jaw. Vali retaliated with an uppercut to Issei's jaw sending him up against the fence, with panther like reflexes Vali closed the distance and was hammering on him against the fence for a few seconds until Issei got up against Vali and threw him against the fence and turned the tables.

Issei threw punch after punch as Vali stood there and just defended against them. That was all he could do until Vali kicked Issei in the stomach pushing him back. Both fighters ran at each other preparing on final punch, throwing their punches the bell rings signaling the end of the fight as both of their fists stop an inch from the others face. They both smirk at each other before they both stand up straight as the ref grabs one of their arm's in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I bring this news. Tonight's tournament winner: IS HEAVEN DRAGON AND BLOOD DRAGON FOR A TIE!" The announcer shouts causing everyone to cheer for the duo. After fist bumping each other, the pair left to get packed up to hang out with Tatsumi and his wife for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vali and Issei were walking to the front of the stadium to meet up with the married couple for the night. Vali and Issei were currently talking about who would get a call from the scouters first, as they round the corner Issei is rendered immobilized and starts to turn red as he pieces the puzzle together. Standing by Tatsumi and Akame were Murayama and Katase, Vali started laughing causing the group to turn to them with smiles on their faces seeing Issei's reaction.

Murayama however ran into his arms, hugging him tightly which surprised him greatly. Vali smirked and walked over to the group leaving Issei alone with Murayama. After a moment Issei decided to break the silence, "Murayama, why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"I was scared you were going to get extremely hurt." She said into his chest making Issei sigh while he wrapped his arms around her. He pulls her to his side as he walks with her to the group. "Alright, where to first?" Issei asked with a wide grin.

AN: Well there is chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed. Now Ill say this, Im doing a pairing strictly for Murayama and Issei simply because it is a rare pairing. Now yes there are a good amount of Murayama being added to his harem but as a single pairing there are not alot of it. I just wanted to make that known. However, this is not the entire pairing. I cant spoil anything but thats your only hint, Its Murayama for now however.

Anyways that is all, Stay frosty everyone!


	4. 4

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out his is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face together?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD CHAPTER 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vali, Issei, Tatsumi, Akame, Katase, and Murayama were all walking to a restaurant to get some food since it is going on 10:00. As the group discussed where they wanted to go, Issei and Murayama stayed back a little and got to know each other further. But one thing that Murayama wanted further information on was why he didn't want a girlfriend and she will get every ounce of it.

"Issei, I want to know about your past!" Murayama says making Issei widen his eyes slightly at the request, he didn't mind telling her at all, but he just didn't want her to judge him and find out about his secret. He isn't a full human, he is a hybrid between Dragon and human from what Ddraig has said. Slightly frowning, Issei turned to her seeing her determined look before smiling softly.

"Are you sure? Cause if I tell you then you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. You can say it's a marriage proposal for multiple reasons." Issei joked thinking that would make her stop digging for info but was sadly mistaken.

"S-sure. I can agree with those terms." Murayama says turning red slightly making Issei do backflips in his mind. He never thought she would take it seriously.

"A-are you sure? You can find that special person Murayama." Issei says scratching his cheek with his index finger looking away.

"Yes I am sure Issei. And whats this crap about finding that special person? I get to decide who I want to be with and who my special person is." She says with a bright red blush. Issei was shocked at this to say the least.

"There are a lot of people better then me Mura." Issei says only too hear a silent growl. He looked at Murayama to see her narrowing her eyes at him.

"That may be so but I want to give us a chance. Dont you?" Murayama asks. Issei starts to smile softly.

"Yes I do. I would want nothing more. Its just my past holds a dark secret that will most likely change your view on me." Issei states slowly losing his confidence with her. Until he felts a hand wrap around his. He turns to her seeing a smile widen onto her face.

"Nothing will Issei. Now please will you tell me of your past?" Murayama asks. Issei sighed knowing that if she was this determined now, it will only be a matter of time till she figured out something drastic that would put her life in danger.

"Alright Mura. I will tell you tomorrow after our date okay?" Issei asks looking at her receiving a nod from the brunette, Issei continued, "Mura, I do mean it. If I tell you about it all then I have to stay by your side." Issei said one more time, he needed to be sure she would want this. Her very life could be at risk if she is told about his existence as one of the people who kill god. The supernatural world doesn't care if you accidentally found out, they would have to kill you.

"Issei." Mura states harshly having him flinch slightly. "Don't think I don't know what you are trying to pull. Nothing will change my mind about this even if I have to stay with you. Why can't you see that I want to be with you?" Mura desperately asks. Issei widen's his eyes at the brunette girl hoping that she means all of it. He puts his hands up in defeat as he sighs.

"Ill tell you tomorrow. I don't want the other's to know besides Vali. Since he already know's." Issei says since his past was dark mainly because of being the Red Dragon Emperor, he has killed a lot of people and supernatural beings.

"We are here everyone!" Tatsumi yells getting everyone's attention as they all look up to the sign seeing it was a burger house. Issei and Vali sigh as they see Akame charge in like a bullet while everyone else slowly walks in leaving the 2 dragons outside. Issei started to head inside but Vali grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Are you prepared to reveal your true self?" Vali asks cryptically to Issei who simply nods. "Are sure bro?"

"Positive. If she is set on this then I will. But I feel as though I will reveal myself before I get to explain since of our little fallen angel problem." Issei says as he turns half way looking at Vali from over his shoulder. The look in Issei's eyes shift to a reptiles going from their normal brown to a red color before shifting back to normal. Vali smirked as his eyes did the same for a split second as the two of them head inside the restaurant to enjoy themselves with everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a night of glory and fun, Issei, Vali, Murayama and Katase all said their goodbye's and they 4 of them went home but considering the circumstances of it being 12:00, they all agreed to walk together. Of course Vali and Issei used this to make sure they both got home safe and sound. After about 15 minutes of walking, the group stopped in front of a semi large house where Katase stopped.

"This is my stop guys. Thank you for tonight." Katase says as she walks over to Vali. "If tomorrow's date doesn't go well... do you mind taking me on one?" Katase asks shocking all 3 of them at her straight forwardness. Vali gets out of his shocked faze and smiled.

"Of course. Ill call you if something happens, just know that you won't be a rebound, Okay Katase?" Vali says as she smiles and looks up at him before Issei's mouth drops as he see's Katase kiss Vali on the cheek and vanish into her house leaving him frozen in place. Issei starts laughing uncontrollably at his best friends embarrassment. Issei walks up to Vali and gently tugs him away from the house.

"Come on Vali. We still have one more stop to go to." Issei says with a chuckle. Vali sighs then starts to walk with Issei and Murayama to her house. They start talking about any and everything for 20 minutes. They turn onto a street having Murayama smile, she points to a large house that seemed very old.

"Thats my house! I will see you both tomorrow for the date." Murayama says as she starts jogging to her house. They smile and watched her jog off until both males felt a disturbing presence. They quickly turn to each other and nod just as a purple light is shot at Murayama specifically from the shadows.

"MURAYAMA!" Issei shouts as he grits his teeth. 'TO HELL WITH IT! DDRAIG DO IT NOW!' Issei thought as all restraints on his person is lifted. He sprints at inhuman speeds jumping in front of Murayama just as a red aura surrounds Issei. Murayama looks to her left seeing the purple light and a large shadow in front of her.

(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!) Ddraig shouts as the purple beam hits Issei. The result explosion created a large cloud of smoke as debris flew everywhere. Vali widen his eyes as he summons his divine dividing.

"ALBION!" Vali shouts as he started to glow white. Vali jumps into the air having the light explode.

[Vanishing Dragon balance breaker!] Albion shouts as Vali spots the culprit that ambushed them. It was a large devil that appeared to be a stray. But it made the wrong move to ambush them like that. All everyone heard was a roar and a red beam shoot through the smoke completely destroying the person that shot the beam. The smoke soon after the attack cleared revealing Murayama on her knees behind a Balance breaked Issei.

Murayama was at a loss of words as she looked at bright red armor with a pair of wings out of it's back. Turning to her left, she saw a white armored man with blue wings that were see through but what really caught her mind was what they were fighting. A large beast that had a spider body and the top of a female were staring at them. Next to it was a small smoking corpse that Issei just blew up.

"ISSEI!" Vali shouts making Murayama even more shocked. 'Issei is the man in red armor before me?! So that means the one in white is Vali!' Murayama thought as she looked up at the Red Dragon.

"Vali we need to hurry! The Devils and Fallen angels are coming!" Issei says to Vali. (I count 4 Devils and 4 Fallen angels.) Ddraig says while Vali and Issei nod. Issei turns around swooping Murayama into his arms in a protective style while Vali flies at the Devil.

"Now I dont need to hold back!" Vali says as he punches the devil in the cheek, completely beheading the stray. Vali turns back to Issei just as a red magic circle appears. Issei sees it and turns to Murayama.

"Im sorry. I will explain everything later. But I need you to say this." Issei says whispering a few things into her ear. She nods still completely shocked but she will help him. Standing up with the help of Issei, she looks up seeing 4 people with black wings who are looking down at the group just as 4 people come through the circle. Murayama instantly recognizes the group as Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, and Koneko Toujou, all of them from the Occult Research Club. Rias steps forward seeing the 2 armored men standing at both sides of Mura.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I demand to know who you two are? Answer now." Rias demands as Murayama steps forward.

"I shall speak for them since they are a little shy. The red one is the Red Dragon Emperor." She says making the group gasp and then Mura points to Vali. "And this one, is the White Dragon Emperor." She says making the group widen their mouths just as Issei and Vali disappear from sight.

"Where did they go?!" Rias asks looking around until screams were heard above them. They all look up seeing Issei and Vali tear off the wings of the Fallen angels making them fall to the ground. Both dragons gradually floated down dramatically making the ORC even more frightened which made it difficult for them not to burst out laughing. As they land on the ground, they walk over to the fallen angel's and see a raven haired girl similar to Yuuma which didn't go unnoticed by Ddraig.

(You there. The girl with black hair... Yuuma was it?) Ddraig says and the girl instantly snapped her head up in response confirming his theory. (As I thought. Prepare to die Fallen angels.) Both Dragon's surround the Fallen angels making everyone turn away as more screams were heard a the sound of flesh being torn to shreds.

When it was all over with Rias and her group turned and instantly felt sick to their stomach's looking at the gruesome display of the Dragon Emperor's. Both of them were covered in blood while it was glistening in the light of the street lamp. Both turned to Rias and her group who instantly got into a defensive position.

[Do not fear Devils. We will not harm you. We needed to take care of the trash sooner then expected.]

(As Albion stated. We will not do anything to you unless you provoke our hosts.) Ddraig finishes. This was when Issei decided to speak for the first time. "Do not do anything to Murayama or you will feel the wrath of destruction itself." Issei warns harshly having the group nod rapidly.

Vali and Issei both nod as they stand on both sides of Murayama. Kiba summons a sword while Koneko puts on her gloves but Rias holds her hand out. "Don't. These two are some of the most powerful beings in the supernatural world, however these two should also be mortal enemies. So why they fighting together?"

(Our hosts are practically brothers.)

[They denied their destiny of fighting each other and are forging their own path and as a result we have forgiven each other and have joined forces.] Albion states as Rias starts to ponder on what the Dragons have stated. Her mind races 100 miles an hour. 'If those two have joined forces then it will be a very difficult fight if they were to attack us.' Rias thought as the Dragons turn to walk away but Rias was not going to let them leave.

"You two stop." She says as the two of them turn to Rias and her Peerage. "I cant let you two walk away from this, you know that don't you?" Rias says in a serious tone. Issei starts to release a huge surge of power towards the group until Vali holds his hand out to Issei. Issei stops the surge while Vali walks forward despite Issei protesting.

"We are leaving. In return we will do 3 favors on the condition you do not tell anyone else of our existence. I want it to be a surprise." Vali says as he turns around.

"Well how am I suppose to contact you? I dont know who you two are!" Rias says. Murayama steps forward shocking the devils.

"Contact me then. I am able to contact them whenever I want. You coukd say I am there manager or adviser." She says. Rias nods her head as they start to leave. Issei picks up Murayama bridal style quickly flying into the sky disappearing with Vali.

Rias and her group stand in awe at them. Rias sighs turning to her peerage. "Alright lets get back home. I have a plan that I need help working with." She says receiving nods from everyone.

"Of course madam president."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the devils behind, Issei grilled Vali about the three favors that they owed them now. Issei hated doing favors since it always ended badly for him in the end. They landed on a rooftop in the city where Issei set Murayama down.

Vali's armor vanished leaving only Issei in his. He was nervous and scared for what Murayama thought of him now since he murdered 4 people in front of her. She should be terrified of him right now right? Murayama turns to him and looks him in his eyes.

"Issei, is this the dark secret you were talking about?" Murayama asks. Issei nods unable to use his words. She turns to Vali who just shrugs. "What are you two? Cause you are not human." She says sort of fearful. Issei's armor disappears showing off a sad smile.

"We are the host of the 2 strongest dragons. We are not fully human since we are 50 percent human and..." Issei gulps before continuing. "50 percent dragon." He mutters quietly quickly preparing for Murayama to scream and shout at him and to tear him a new one and then run away.

"How are you two dragons if you dont mind me asking?" She questions as Issei sighs, turning to Vali asking for help, vali steps forward.

"We are Dragons cause of a ritual we did with our dragons a few months after we unlocked the balance breaker form." Vali explains.

-Flashback-

A 14 year old Issei was currently sparring against Vali, both in balance breaker forms. This was the first time they are in this form so they wanted to see how long they can go against the other. Lucifer was also watching them spar from porch while his wife was sitting in a chair watching the two Emperor's spar.

"Hunny." The woman said setting down her warm tea.

"Yes Luna?" Lucifer asked turning to his wife. She smiled as she stood up and walked up to him.

"When should we stop them?" Luna asks as she watches as Vali elbow's Issei to the chest sending him skidding back. Issei growls as he runs forward. Luna and Lucifer both sigh in unison as they watch the two continue the spar. After a few minutes, Vali and Issei started to feel extremely exhausted as there armor's disappeared revealing very sweaty boys that were panting. Both of them had their sacred gears active still while they stared each other down.

(Albion, do you think we should perform the ritual with our hosts?) Ddraig asks. Issei and Vali both look at the gauntlet until Albion spoke up.

[Yes. Let us do it.] Both boys looked up at each other and then back at their sacred ears.

"Okay, what ritual are you two talking about?" Vali asked. Lucifer and Luna both walk up to the boys just as Albion started to explain.

[This ritual will mix your gene's with ours resulting in you becoming half breed's. You will have the genes of a dragon which will help improve your sense's, will raise your physical power, and will also give you the ability to mark your mate.] Albion explains confusing both boys at the last part. "Mark your mate?" Both boys say in unison. Luna starts giggling as Lucifer rubs his temples.

"We will explain that later. But boys, are you sure you want to do this? You have to be sure." Lucifer says while they look down in deep thought. After a moment, both of them looked up and nodded.

(Very well. It is a very simple ritual, but first we need to go to the mountains. Where the dragons reside and have been living since the age of time. Lets go everyone.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a week of travel Lucifer, Vali, and Issei all make it to the mountains where Ddraig and Albion said were the Dragons home. They quickly talked to the dragon's about what they were doing and that is when the current leader Tannin showed up and lead them to an alter. Grabbing the necessary supplies which included a dagger, bandages, and a bowl. Issei and Vali stood across from each other while Lucifer started to chant in Latin.

Issei took the dagger and slit his palm with it, letting the blood from his hand drip into the alter until it was a good amount. Vali then took the dagger from Issei repeating the process. Lucifer started to get louder with his chant and thats when the alter started to glow, in an instant both sacred gears were summoned and they in turn also started to glow.

[(Drink the blood now!)] Both dragons exclaimed having Issei and Vali do as they were told. Both of dipped their heads into the alter one after the other and drank half the blood.

-Flashback end-

"After that we passed out gor a week. But what my father told me, we had Dragonic features for the first few days and when we woke, we were stronger, faster and better senses." Vali explained.

"Thats how we became dragons. Not to mention We are some of the most feared beings in the world." Issei said while Murayama tilted her head.

"So?" Murayama asks. Issei and Vali both go wide eyed and jaws hitting the floor.

"Come again?" Both ask her in unison. She starts giggling seeing their expressions. 'I guess they dont receive this kind of answer often.' Murayama thinks as she steps towards them. Before they could move, she wraps Issei up into a hug.

"Issei, You saved my life. You are a sweet, kind generous guy who is also a hard worker. So what if you are a dragon?" Murayama says.

"So what? Im half dragon! I can die at any moment!" Issei says but in turn, the hold on him got tighter.

"Then fight till you can not fight any more. Fight so you could come home to me." Murayama says not giving in. Issei sighs in defeat again. She is getting way to many wins for his taste.

"So you accept me for who I am and you are willing to love me?" Issei asks after a few moments of silence. Murayama doesn't say anything at first since this was all new to her. He would have to explain everything to her but to ease him, she gave him something that she never gave anyone... a kiss.

AN: Okay that cuts it for this chapter. I could have gone further but I felt as though this would be a good spot to end it. I don't think this chapter is all that good. Next chapter is set to include a roasted chicken and an awesome game of chess. Anyways I hope you all are doing great, Stay Frosty Everyone.


	5. 5

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out his is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face together?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Murayama kissed Issei, all he could think about was how soft her lips were on his, how perfect her scent smelled as he reciprocated the kiss. Vali stood on the side watched as the two kissed and unwillingly thought of Katase. Vali smiled at the thought of him kissing Katase for himself, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a surprised gasp. Vali turned to see Issei's eyes different from before, instead of brown they were currently shifting to a bright pink but what really got Vali's attention was the slit in the middle of the eyes meaning that the shift in color was his dragon emotions.

Murayama tilted her head in confusion after getting over the surprise. 'Why do his eyes look reptilian and why did they change to pink?' Murayama thought as Vali walked up to them and flicked Issei's forehead.

"What you just saw was his Dragon emotion." Vali explained as Issei stumbled backwards slightly and started shaking his head before he rubbed his forehead where Vali flicked. His eye color resorted back to his normal brown with the slit returning to normal as well. Murayama smiled just as Issei looked at Vali with a fire in his eyes.

"FLICKING MY FOREHEAD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ITACHI!" Issei shouted as Vali grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP! IN THIS BROTHERHOOD IM CLEARLY ITACHI WHILE YOU ARE SASUKE!" Vali said as they started to argue about the anime, leaving Murayama to ponder what Vali meant about the Dragon emotion, she wondered if he had it as well but was drawn out of her thoughts when she noticed Vali and Issei were rolling over each other shouting random insults.

"FIREBRAINS!" Vali shouted as Issei growled.

"FUCK YOU SNOW PRINCESS!!"

"LAME BRAIN LIZARD!"

"YOU PERVY POPSICLE!" Issei shouted as the two continued to argue while Murayama started to laugh at the two. She has watched a lot of anime secretly so she knew what the two were resembling which she found to be awesome. 'Vali is Gray while Issei is Natsu, and from the looks of it they also watch anime since they made Naruto references.' Murayama thought as she continued to laugh while the two males argued childishly.

After a few minutes, Murayama sighed with a smile on her face as she walked up to the two of them. "Alright guys, I need to get home now since its almost 1:00 in the morning. So Issei can you fly me over there?" Murayama asks while Vali smirks.

Issei nods, "Sure thing. Vali I will meet you at your house for the weekend." Issei says as he dawns on the Balance breaker armor spreading his wings out, he crouches down as Murayama wraps her arms around his neck.

"Be safe Murayama, I will see you Monday since the date tomorrow is cancelled." Vali said as Issei stood up holding onto her legs so she doesn't fall off.

Murayama pouts a little but smiles either way, "I understand. But that just means my first date could be with my best friend and you two." She states as she points up to the sky. "Lets go Issei! Up up and away!" She shouts as Issei and Vali start snickering.

"See you in about 10 minutes Issei." Vali says as he uses a magic circle teleporting to his house. Issei jumps into the air with a screaming Murayama on his back from the sudden movement, but it wasn't from her being scared it was because she was having fun. Issei straightened out his flight course to where she was able to sit up on his back looking at the city.

"Woooooow." She said with stars in her eyes as she looked at the view. Issei smiled and saw her house, just as he started to descend Murayama yawned loudly slowly falling asleep. Cursing under his breathe, he landed and gently set her down before dispelling his armor and trying to wake her up but to no avail.

"Crap, how does someone fall asleep this fast?! She was just loving the view of the city a moment ago!" Issei muttered quietly as he picked her up bridal style and made his way to her door which opened revealing a large man and a small woman. The man had blue stripped pants and a white shirt while the woman had a purple nightgown on. They both looked at Issei carrying their daughter and were about to say something but Issei spoke first.

"I am sorry for bringing her home so late. We lost track of time and she fell asleep an hour ago before I could figure out where she lives. Katase was kind enough to tell me where she lived before she fell asleep." Issei said as they parents looked at each other and both nodded before stepping to the side. Issei walked by them into the house as he noticed Murayama snuggled closer into his arms with a smile on her face, still completely unconscious.

"Her room is upstairs the first room on the left. Cant miss it kid." The man spoke as Issei nodded and went up the stairs not bothering to look at any of the work on the walls since he wasn't going to stay long. Gently opening the door to her room, he took note of how it looked. 3 swords on a stand stood on a dresser while there was a bookshelf in the corner of the room full of books that from the looks of it is full of myth's and legends. There were pictures of her family and of her and Katase on her night stand next to her bed.

He walked to her bed and gently put her down and pulled the covers up as he heard her whimper at the lack of body heat. Issei smiled softly before leaving the room closing the door behind him. He walked back downstairs thinking he was just going to leave but the parents were still awake and were waiting for him in the living room downstairs.

"Boy, sit down I wish to talk for a moment." The father said gesturing to the couch across from him. Issei sat down in the seat and looked at the parents who seemed to be casting their judgement onto Issei as if trying to predict the future that would happen. Issei however stayed silent not knowing what to do in situations like these.

"What is your name? My name is Kanata Takahashi and this is my wife Hana Takahashi." Kanata explains. Issei stood up and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, its a pleasure to meet both of you." Issei said as he sat back down. Kanata and Hana both smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Issei, I give you our blessing to date our daughter. But just note that I was in the Navy SEALs in america before moving to Japan. So if you hurt her, I will break you in multiple spots before you even realize I was standing in front of you." Katana says cracking his knuckles sending a shiver down Issei's spine. He maybe a powerful being, but when it comes to a girls over protective father, he stood no chance. Although Katana like Issei has a 'dark little secret' that will be a surprise to everyone later on.

The 3 talk for a bit until it started to get even more late. Issei stood up and bowed again, "Thank you for everything Mr and Mrs Takahashi, I will take my leave. I hope to see you soon." Issei stated as he left the house leaving the parents in a yawning state before they retired to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Issei arrived at Vali's house he fell asleep. Now its the early morning of Saturday with Vali sitting up stretching getting over his slumber. He looked over seeing Issei sleeping but quickly leapt off of his bed rushing to his side since Issei was growling and groaning in his sleep with his head snapping back and forth.

"ISSEI WAKE UP!" Vali said as power started to leak from Issei waking up Lucifer and Luna in an instant. Vali started shouting and shaking Issei to wake up so he didn't accidentally go into Juggernaut drive. "ISSEI ITS JUST A DREAM WAKE UP!" Vali shouted before growling and punching Issei's stomach accepting the risk of what he just did. In a flash Issei's eyes snapped open revealing Red reptilian eyes and before Vali could react, Issei grabbed hold of his wrist and flipped him onto his back before slamming his knee onto Vali's chest readying a punch before his senses snapped back to reality. His eyes slowly turned to normal as he shook his head to get his bearings.

"What happened?" Issei said after a moment, he got off of Vali so he could sit up just as Lucifer and Luna entered the room.

"You had another nightmare. Seriously bro, You need to get some sort of help. I notice you are slowly getting darker towards everyone at school." Vali stated as he stood up. Issei quickly stood up shaking his head.

"No! I cant get help and you know why Vali! My past will crush them! Not even my adopted parents know of it!" Issei shouts getting frustrated with the nightmares and everyone saying he needed professional help. "Vali, I just can't open up to anyone besides you and your family." Issei stated softly as he sat down on the bed with a tear escaping his eye. Luna made her way over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm over his shoulder she brought him in close and hugged him just as he started to sob silently. Vali and Lucifer both went near Issei letting him cry his heart out again.

"Dont worry Issei. We will never leave you alone. You are apart of this family and always will no matter what happens." Lucifer said rubbing his back soothingly. After a few minutes Issei finally calmed down and stopped crying to which everyone smiled softly.

"Thank you I don't know what I would be without you guys." Issei said. Vali stepped in front of him looking down at him.

"Well I know you would still be a firehead." Vali said as he turned and ran out of the room with Issei chasing after him. Luna and Lucifer sat there and smiled at the boy's antics.

"They still pull that same stuff as if they were little kids. I really wish they never lose that brotherly bond." Luna said getting a reassuring nod from her husband.

"I agree. Those two will do great things, I just hope they can make this world a better place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murayama slowly opened her eyes Saturday morning with a sense of relief. She looked around noticing she was in her room as she sat up. 'How did I get here? Last thing I remember is being on Issei as he was flying over the city. I remember pointing at my house before all that chaos happened but was he the one to bring me here?' Murayama thought as she slung her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked at the mirror across the room seeing how she was in her purple night gown. Quickly realizing that all of it could have been dream, she sighed sadly as she got up making her way downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen table, she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and hugging her mother to which both of them said there good-mornings.

Murayama sat down with a plate of egg's and bacon that her mouth and started to eat. Kanata looked up from his phone seeing Murayama's sad face as she ate.

"Mura Whats wrong? did you and Issei get into an argument this morning?" Hana asks as she puts down a plate in front of her husband as she made her own and sat down next to him. Murayama looked up at her parents in confusion, 'how do they know about Issei?'

"Umm how do you know about Issei?" Murayama asks to which her parents just giggled.

"Because we met him dear. He is a very nice boy, he carried you home and then carried you to your room." Kanata says as Hana continued to giggle some more.

"You were so cute, you snuggled deeper into his chest as you came inside." Hana says making Murayama blush a dark red in embarrassment. "Don't worry Mura, I have a feeling this boy will do some great things and make a great husband to you some day." Hana finished.

"Maybe thats not all he will be great at right Murayama?" Kanata teased. Hana watched as her daughter turn darker shades of red before she left the room. Kanata and Hana bursted out in giggles and snickers at Murayama's behavior. However it reassures them that she does like him and they made the right choice in telling him that they were okay with him being in a relationship with their daughter.

Murayama quickly ran to her room and shut her door slightly panting thinking steamy thoughts of Issei and her due to her parents. 'Maybe it wont be all bad... NO NO NO! Bad Murayama dont think of those things... but maybe he is a beast in the bed... NOOOOO!' Murayama lightly slapped her cheeks shaking her head to get the thoughts out of her head but to no avail. A buzzing sound caught her attention as she walked to her nightstand seeing that Katase is messaging like crazy.

K: How is the date going?

K: Whats going on?

K: Come on text me back woman!

K: Murayama is everything okay?!

Murayama smiled at the thought of her friend being worried and decided to call her. After the first ring she picked up screaming.

"MURAYAMA! THANK GOD YOU CALLED I GOT SO WORRIED!" Katase shouted into the speaker causing Murayama to pull the phone away slightly.

"Of course Im fine. But I didn't go because it was cancelled since something happened." Murayama said as she explained. "Anyways whats going on with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Timeskip 2 days: Monday evening-

It was currently the last 10 minutes of class on Monday evening where Vali and Issei were currently arguing with the perverted duo about who would win a fight between Naruto characters and Fairy tail characters. Meanwhile, Murayama and Katase just sat back and listened to the group argue.

"Come on! Clearly the Naruto's universe is superior! The tailed beasts alone could beat them!" Matsuda states while Motohama just nods behind him. Issei and Vali just start laughing at the accusation.

"Okay if we are adding characters like that then Achnologia could mop the floor with the tailed beasts along with the other DRAGONS!" Vali said while this time Issei nodded.

"The dragons are the most deadliest and they also have humans that can have the qualities of a dragon aka Dragon force. Unlike jinchuriki where the tailed beast resides, dragons and dragon slayers are not attached or sealed with in their hosts." Issei said only for motohama to point an accusing finger at him.

"Not so fast! The 5 main dragon slayers that were trained by a dragon had the dragon sealed with in them! So explain yourself!" Motohama stated matter of factly.

"Yeah! Explain yourself Issei!" Matsuda declared in an annoyed tone earning giggles from Murayama and Katase. Issei and Vali looked at each other and nodded before speaking.

"You are correct. The dragons sealed themselves inside their human child, but unlike Jinchuriki they didn't get any power boost from the dragon." Vali said boredly while Issei continued.

"Along with that, they were released to help the slayers out in combat. Unlike the Jinchuriki, they didn't die from it." Issei said as Matsuda and Motohama sighed in defeat.

"You win this round!" Motohama said just as Akeno barges into the room, she looks around and spots Murayama and quickly runs to her.

"Murayama can you come with me please?" Akeno asks calmly but her facade was overwhelmed and she started to look worried which caught the eye of Vali and Issei as well. Both women leave the room and the two knew what was happening.

"Sorry guys. We need to get home early today, we will catch you both later." Issei said as Vali and him got up and quickly left the room. They briefly see Akeno and her talking before they left the building. "Lets get this show on the road." Issei said as the two teleport their bags back to Vali's house, the two crouched down and quickly dawned on their armor before teleporting to the outside of the ORC clubroom.

"Murayama where are they?" The two boys hear behind them. They turn around in time to see Akeno and Murayama step around the corner looking at them. Akeno looked from them to Murayama and did that same thing 2 more times. "Wow you work fast, listen we need-" Akeno was cut off when they heard a shout from inside the club room.

"IM NOT MARRYING YOU RISER SO DONT TOUCH ME LIKE YOUR DAMN PEERAGE!" Was all they heard before Issei pushed the door open seeing a man in his early 20's with a cocky grin and blond hair sitting down looking up at a pissed off Rias. The man went to touch her again but was quickly stopped when Issei grabbed the man's wrist stopping hid advance.

(Its not wise to touch a lady without her permission. You never know what kind of dog she could call to her aid.) Ddraigs voice said loudly booming with power towards the man. The man widened his eyes slightly as Issei picked him up and pushed him away from Rias.

"Who do you think you are peasant?!" The man shouted only to get Vali's fist to his gut as his answer. "Where did the second one come from?!" The man muttered quietly as he doubled over to the ground. He looked up seeing the two armored assailants standing in front of Rias just as her peerage shows up revealing a new face to the group with blond hair but before Issei could question Rias on her, the man stood up with flames shooting out of his back. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH RISER LIKE THAT! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE PEASANTS!" The man now known as riser shouts creating a fireball that kept growing in size. Vali simply rose his hand up as Albion spoke.

[Divide! Divide! Divide!] with each divide, the fireball shrank in size until it was nothing but dust. Riser widened his eyes putting his thoughts together but was interrupted when Issei appeared before him in a flash.

(Riser Phoenix, heir to the house of Phoenix... pathetic arent we against my partner and Albion.) Ddraig spoke as Riser widened his eyes in fear. "W-what are you?" Riser questioned only to get a booming laugh from Ddraig.

(You fool, I am the one known as the Red Dragon emperor! While my friend in white is the White Dragon Emperor! We are here to protect Lady Rias as a sign of good faith to the Gremory family!) Ddraig said while a silver magic circle appeared in the room. When the circle vanishes, a beautiful woman in her mid 20's appears. She has silver hair along with silver eyes, her bust size is on par with Rias and Akeno while she wore her general maid outfit. She looked around seeing the Dragon emperors in front of her before smiling brightly.

"Hello you two." She says as both Issei and Vali were at a loss for words before both of them vanished from sight. Rias and everyone looked around to see the dragons hiding behind Murayama.

"H-h-h-hello Grayfia!" Vali stuttered out as Issei simply whimpered as Grayfia smiled even more.

"We can continue this later you two. But first is business, I came here with a message for Lord Riser. Lord Gremory has seen to it that if Rias still denied marriage with you that she be allowed a chance to cancel it through a rating game." Grayfia explains as the two emperor's step out from behind Rias and glared at Riser.

"I accept!" Rias shouts without hesitation causing Riser to smirk. A cocky smirk that one day will be removed.

"Riser shall also accept this match. He doesn't plan on losing to his soon to be wife after all. But lets make this interesting, Riser wants the Dragon emperors on Rias's side to even the odds for our girl." Riser says cockily to which proved to be a fatal mistake for him. Grayfia turned to the two dragons expecting them to deny this request like they always did.

[We accept this offer.] Albion states as Rias and everyone feels relief flood their system. Having the two dragon emperor's on Rias's team will most defiantly show that she won the match. Riser stood up straight as a magic circle appeared below him, it slowly started to go up teleporting him but not before he spoke, "Riser shall give you 10 days to go train for our match. Riser can't wait for this match Rias my dear."

After having vanished completely, everyone sighed and sat down except for Murayama, Issei, Vali and Grayfia who turned to the dragons with a dark smirk. "No calls, no messages, no letters, no nothing yet you come here to help Rias out and forget to help out with your big sister." Grayfia said sending a shiver down the two dragon's spine's. They both once again vanished from sight with speed that everyone except Grayfia could keep track off since she too vanished from sight causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"When the hell did she become that fast?! And how does she know them?!" Rias questions loudly but became even more confused when Grayfia appeared with Vali and Issei with no armor in hand. "Grayfia, I thought you went after the Emperor's? Why did you bring them back?" Rias asks until Grayfia frowned slightly and before they could react, she swept their legs out from under them making them land on their asses with a loud thump.

"OW GRAYFIA!" Issei said as he stood back up only for her to sweep his legs out from under him again. Vali just shook his head before laying down completely.

"Dude just give up, we already know she will win. Might as well get some comfort on the ground, Murayama can you toss me a pillow?" Vali says before a pillow is thrown at him by Grayfia which he catches easily. "Thank you." He simply says as he lays down on it leaving everyone confused.

"Back to my question, why did you bring these two when you went after the Dragon emperors?" Rias asks only for Grayfia to giggle.

"I did Lady Rias." Grayfia states cryptically as she turns to the group. "Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer are the red and white dragon emperors." Grayfia says as both boys stand up summoning their sacred gears.

(Welsh dragon Balance breaker!) Ddraig shouts as a red aura surrounds Issei until it dissipates showing off the red armor.

[Vanishing dragon balance breaker!] Albion exclaims as a while light shines as Vali's armor one by one appears on him until finally he is covered head to toe in white armor. When the light fades, everyone looked on in fear and excitement of knowing who they really were under the armor. But that all went away when Issei and Vali both started laughing.

"Y-YOUR FACES... ARE SO... PRICELESS!!" Vali said in between his laughing fit as Issei's armor disappeared since he was laughing to hard. They weren't even trying to be scary or fear inducing but guess looks can make anyone piss themselves.

After about 2 minutes of non stop laughter, Issei and Vali calmed down enough and were about to leave when Rias stopped them.

"Hold it you two. Why would you agree to help me against Riser?" Rias questioned wanting to know the truth.

"We hate the bastard for many reasons Rias. More then you know, lets just say we haven't been hiding all the time. We had some interactions with the Supernatural world from Vali's father. So long story short, we have a history with him and I want to make the 3 great powers shit themselves for when they found out about us." Issei says making Rias start to have questions.

"Who all knows that you two are the Dragon Emperors?" Rias asks to which Vali responded.

"Only Grayfia. She is the only one who knows that we are the hosts besides all of you. We have met everyone else though in our human forms." Vali says further confusing her but before she could ask them, Issei grabbed Murayama's hand and teleported away with Vali to their house leaving the group with even more questions then answers. 'Just what are you Issei and Vali?' Rias thought but was brought out of it when the blond haired girl walked up to Rias.

"R-rias? Who were those men?" She asked to which Rias smiled gently.

"They are the current holders of Divine dividing and Boosted gear, longinus class sacred gears. They are also known as the Red and White Dragon Emperor's, mortal enemies to which whoever holds their sacred gears would fight each other throughout he generations. But we don't need to worry Asia, they are not going to do us harm." Rias explains but her knight asked the question currently on everyone's mind.

"Thats what I don't understand President, why are they friends? From what I hear, they are so close that they even go as far as to call each other brothers." Kiba states in a firm voice.

"Its because of their pact." Grayfia says confusing them even more. "I can't say anything for privacy but I can say that it's because they made a pact when they were little. Now Lady Rias, you may use the family cabin in the mountains for your training. I shall notify the Dragons of where to go." Grayfia said as she teleports away leaving the ORC to its own devices. Rias turned to the group putting on her biggest smile she could muster.

"Get your stuff packed. We will be leaving tonight." Rias said cheerfully hiding the fact that deep down inside, she was scared. She doesn't how this would play out and she hoped that Issei and Vali could train everyone properly.

"Yes madam president." Everyone said in unison as they all left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei, Vali, and Murayama appeared in Vali's backyard where the breeze felt amazing to the group. Issei turned to Murayama who stayed a bit too quiet during that meeting and decided to question her on it. "Mura, is everything okay? You were a tad bit quiet back there."

She turned to Issei with a sad look in her eyes. Issei saw this and quickly ran to her side as she started to cry silently.

"The... way he... looked at me... oh god Issei Im scared!" Murayama muttered in between her sobs making Issei even more pissed, more at himself then Riser for not picking up on it sooner. Issei pulled her into an embrace as Vali went inside the house letting the two of them have a moment to themselves which was desperately needed.

"I won't let him take you." Issei said causing Murayama to stop her crying for a moment as she wiped her tears away. She looked up into his eyes and saw his eyes have shifted to reptilian but instead of them being pink, they were Red with rage. His hold on her tightened slightly before he came to his senses and his eyes went back to normal. Murayama on the other hand, instead of being more scared she was instead feeling secure and safe when she was in Issei's arms. She loved the feeling of his arms around her protectively and took the opportunity to snuggle closer to him which seemed to calm him down further. Murayama took the opportunity to ask Issei the question she always wanted to.

"Issei, you are half dragon right?" Murayama questioned to which Issei nodded his head having her continue, "Do you mind if I see your dragon form?" She asked getting Issei to become stiff like a board. He didn't mind showing her but he didn't know how she would react, its not like his balance breaker where is a nice shiny armor, no he grew wings and scales as well as a tail! Who wouldn't freak out at that?! Issei sighed standing up making his way to the middle of the backyard without saying a word to her. She looked at Issei as he closed his eyes and a red aura started to dissipate from him like it was pulsating, having his power grow larger and larger by the second getting Vali to rush outside to see what was happening.

Vali ran to Murayama and crouched next to her before he picked her up and jumped back onto the porch putting her down. "What the hell is he doing?!" Vali shouted over the wind that was blowing making it hard to hear anything.

"I asked him to show me his Dragon form!" Murayama yelled back making Vali widen his eyes.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN! I JUST ASKED KATASE TO COME OVER SO WE CAN ALL PLAY A GAME OR WATCH A MOVIE!" Vali shouted turning to Issei to see his eyes snap open showing his Amber eyes. The aura then surrounded Issei in a ball which lasts a minute before it explodes showing off the new Issei.

Amber dragon eyes, a black tail with red spikes on it, his wings were folded up but they were black while the fap was red. His arms were covered in a scale like pattern that went up his forearm and stopped halfway up his bicep, his hair grew longer and a darker shade looking almost black like and his teeth have grown longer and sharper. Along with the physical change, he has increased speed, increased power as well as more agility.

Murayama looked at this change and was captivated, for a reason unknown she was attracted to Issei a lot more and had the urge to make him hers but she was brought out of this phase when everyone heard a scream of surprise come from the right side. Everyone turned to see Katase looking at Issei in a mixture of terror, surprise and excitement. But unknown to the group, one other person watched the transformation from a rooftop several hundred meters away. The figure simply smirked, 'I knew I made the right choice.' He thought before jumping off the roof disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: That concludes Chapter 5 of THD, Issei and Murayama have grown more into each other as their relationship progresses and now not only does The entire ORC but now Katase has seen some of the supernatural world. Now I want guesses as to who that man was that end. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. 6

Okay before the chapter starts today, Let me start off by saying that I hope everyone is doing well and is safe during this horrible pandemic. Me and my wife are doing fine but we are currently in lockdown cause California is not liking that people continue to go outside.

I also hope everyone is safe and keeping up washing hands, social distancing, ect ect. Just wash the blood off after you murder the person close to you is what my wife says. Its good advice! Anyways enjoy todays chapter and feel free to PM me or ask for my discord or kik if wanted to vent or anything! Im here for all of you!

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out his is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face together?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

Vali X Katase

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD CHAPTER 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked at Katase as she ran at Issei and looked over his features. She grabbed onto his wing pulling it out seeing the red flaps and then looks at his tail to which she tried to grab but it kept moving when she tried to grab hold of it.

"Issei! Where did you get all of this stuff? They look so real!" Katase asked as she examined his arms before looking into his eyes and turned his head to the side to examine his teeth. But something was off about the teeth part and the way the other two looked when she came. She lifted his upper lip a bit to see where the line for the set of fake teeth but, she didn't see one at all. After a few moments she looked back at the wings and saw that his shirt was ripped in the parts the wings are coming from, same thing with his tail and as Katase looked at his claws is when everything made much more sense.

"O-oh god t-t-t-they are real." Katase stuttered in fear as she retreated slightly backwards but ended up falling on her butt with fear in her eyes. Issei looked at the pink haired girl before turning to Murayama and Vali but Issei noticed the same look in Murayama's eyes, she was scared of him just as Katase is. Vali clinched his fists together and walked up to Katase crouching down next to her.

"Yes they are indeed real girl." A new voice said entering the backyard. Everyone turned to see Grayfia walking over to Murayama. "He is a real life Dragon. Now I want both of you inside since you both know of Issei's and Vali's secret, I must inform you of everything so you both understand what they are." Grayfia says as she ushers Murayama inside while Katase got up and went inside with them. Issei just stood their completely frozen for the moment at the looks on their faces they just displayed. He terrified them both, including the one who asked him to transform for her and she was scared of him. He let her get close and now this, he had a lot to think about now. Vali looked at Issei and instantly knew what he was thinking about.

"Issei, you don't pay attention enough." Vali said catching the brown hair boys attention. "If you looked closely, Murayama had another look in her eyes. I cant explain it but she had that look to... whats the right word?" Vali stops and quickly thinks before snapping his finger. "Ah thats it. Claim. She had the look to claim you." Vali said confusing Issei.

"Wait, you mean like mark right?" Issei asks in confirmation to which Vali nodded. "Then what does that mean?" Issei thinks outloud but was interrupted when Grayfia came back out.

"I need both of you inside so you can explain about yourselves. Lets go." She said but stopped after turning around. "Lady Rias also is going to go on training tonight so after we explain everything, go pack for 10 days." Grayfia informs them as she leads the pair inside to explain the world of the supernatural to the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a detailed explanation of what they were and the world of supernatural as a whole, both girls looked at Vali and Issei with a whole new look in their eyes. Not one of fear but out of love and admiration for them which makes both males happy to a point. Issei's eyes darkened slightly as he looked down in disappointment, "Now that you both know our secret. Your lives are also in danger at any point in time. Thats the downside of knowing of our existence, now we can erase your memory at any point in time and we will if that is your wish, all you need is to say the word." Issei states coldly. Vali sighs at Issei's coldness but understands why he did it. 'They need to know the circumstances of knowing of us, the only way to protect them is to either make p a devil for protection or by other means.' Vali thinks as he lightly bites on his thumb thinking of ways to help protect the girls.

Murayama and Katase however turn to each other, the way they looked you would think they were talking telepathically. After a minute of the room being silent, The two turned back to the group.

"I believe I speak for both of us when I say we don't want to lose our memory. We... we like you guys and Im not saying as friends." Murayama cryptically says having both males to tilt their heads while Grayfia started to giggle.

"We want something more then being friends... we want to be with you both." Katase finishes leaving the two dragons stunned. While Vali couldn't be happier, Issei was left more confused. 'Why would anyone want to stay with me? Im a damn dragon after all.' Issei thought. Vali quickly walked up to Katase and Murayama hugging both of them but everyone turned around and saw Issei walk out of the room. Murayama watched his retreating figure trying to think about what they could have said or done to upset him. Grayfia seeing the look in her eyes decided to explain.

"Issei used to live in a village in the forest when he was little. When he was only 9 years old, everyone was slaughtered." Grayfia said getting the girls to gasp and a tear to escape Murayama's eye. Grayfia waited a moment to continue, "His parents, his friends, everyone he was close with and then some, were all wiped out in a blink of an eye by soldiers of an invading country." Grayfia had to quickly wipe a lone tear that escaped from the horrible story of Issei's past. "He went into the orphanage at the age of 9 and Then when he got new friends after finally opening up a year later, they were killed by stray bullets in a gang war that happened across the street. He thought then he was a curse on the world and anyone who got close would die." Grayfia said as she turned to the group seeing Vali clinch his hands into fists. "Thats why he played the outcast, he didn't want anyone close so they didn't die."

"Then why is he so close to Vali?" Katase asked not understand that if he never let anyone close, why is Vali so close?

"Because when I met him we were only 10 years old at the local UFC gym. We were in the youth classes that my father and his best friend instructed. He was forced to go by the orphange so he didn't sit around and be depressed all day. Anyways, we met and after some time my dad's friend adopted the kid and we hung out every day since. Hell he lives here practically." Vali further explains but stands up and turns to the girls. "Listen, Believe what you want about him. There are so many rumors that its sickening. He put up an act to stay away from people but then the perverted Duo made way into his heart and they became good friends to him also. Point being, don't let him keep you at a distance." Vali said specifically to Murayama who got the message. She stood up and walked around the house to find him.

Not being able to find him, she went back to Vali and told him. "Damn the prick, now I have to pack his bag. I know where he is, go to the park with the huge hill on it overlooking the town. He goes there to clear his head and think, its not a far walk only about 5 minutes max." Vali says as Murayama quickly nods her head and starts to jog to Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei was currently looking down at Kuoh as the sun was starting to set in the distance making a calming sight for the brown haired boy. Issei sighed as he pulled up his left knee and rested his chin on it while wrapping his arms around it while leaving his right leg outstretched.

"Why does she want to be with me? Im a curse, a plague on this world." Issei thought aloud sadly. Memories of his family and friends flashback at him causing him to flinch slightly at the images. (Partner, you are not a curse.) ddraig commented trying to lighten the mood that his host was in. "Ddraig, you have been an amazing friend of mine ever since I awakened you. But I am a curse, everyone that is close to me dies. Thats why I keep my family at a distance, along with Matsuda and Motohama. They can die without warning just because they were close to me." Issei replied. Ddraig simply sighed before continuing his conversation.

(You do that with everyone except Vali. And if I am to understand it, its because he can defend himself is that correct?) Ddraig asked to which Issei agreed. (Then defend her! She wants to be with you partner. You deserve to be happy as well so let it happen.) Ddraig said to which Issei smiled softly. "Thank you Ddraig. That mean's alot." Issei said as he got a grunt from the dragon. (Hhmf. Well, now onto another topic, did you notice it when you transformed? That brown haired girl had an aura about her that seemed almost Dragon.) Ddraig said seriously getting Issei to look at at the jewel on his left hand.

"Are you sure?" Issei questioned, (I can not say for certain but there is an aura about her. I advise you be careful though.) ddraig says before a rustle of movements behind them disturbs their conversation however Issei didn't need to turn around, already knowing who it is.

"Issei." Murayama says only for Issei to not even look at her, having her heart sink. Issei sighed patting the grass next to him gesturing for her to sit next to him which she does. "Grayfia told us about your past." Murayama said causing Issei to slightly flinch.

"What about it?" Issei said with no emotion in his voice what so ever. Murayama turned to him and saw a tear escape his eye which he wiped away quickly. "Mura, she only knows the outline of it." Issei thought as he felt depression slowly start to take over.

"What were your friends like?" Murayama asked trying to get him to open up more about a happy topic that worked well since Issei started chuckling.

"We were Idiots but we were super young. There was this one girl who was named Princess and she was loved by every boy. But me and her... had a marriage contract." Issei says making the happy mood disappear in a blink of an eye as he continued, "she and I were very close because of it unlike Rias's situation. We looked forward to it, she was my best friend and vice versa. Then the soldiers showed up and without warning... killed everyone." Issei said as he looks down at his hands remembering the blood of his family on them. Murayama didn't dare say a word for fear of the tears she was holding back would fall. "When they left I tried to help my parents who were struggling but all they did was push me away saying run. I... I didn't even stay to find the one girl I liked." Issei said as he clinched his hands into fists. Murayama placed a hand over his trying to calm him down but saw an image of herself running away with her family from gunshots.

Seeing her look, Issei called out to her causing her to snap back into reality. "Im sorry did you say something Issei?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah I asked if you were okay." Issei replied as he looked out to the setting sun that was dangerously low. Murayama followed his gaze and sighed happily as she lightly leaned on his shoulder.

"Issei, what are we?" Murayama asked confusing Issei. He turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we? Are we friends? A couple?" Murayama asked lifting her head to look into his eyes. She looked desperately to find any trace of an answer but it was hidden from her.

As Issei stared into her eyes, he thought of what they were currently. 'Yeah she kissed me but it could have been any number of reasons.' Issei thought but heard laughing in his head from the Welsh Dragon. (Partner, just kiss her. If she kisses back then your a couple. If not then say you are friends. Simple.) Ddraig commented enjoying the show. Issei gulped nervously before doing just that.

Issei leaned towards Murayama with her doing the same, both dead set on their course of the others lips. Issei lightly pressed his lips against her as he cupped her cheek in his right hand as he slowly deepened the kiss. Murayama was on cloud nine kissing Issei, and it was nothing like their first kiss on the building. This kiss was full of emotion and love and she reciprocated it with everything she could muster into the kiss. As they continued to battle for dominance in the kiss, They both took it a step further and started battling with their tongues in a furious battle.

After a few minutes of kissing, they separated from each other to get some air into their systems. Murayama smiled and placed her hand onto Issei's cheek. "Does this mean we are a couple?" She asked quietly before getting another kiss from Issei.

"Of course." Issei said as his phone started to go off. "S-P-I-R-I-T SPIRIT LETS HEAR IT! S-P-I-R-I-T LETS HEAR IT! Lets go!" Vali's contact music song out as Issei answered Vali's call. "Hey whats up?" Issei answered.

"No Im still at the hill. Okay okay Ill be there in a second I need to drop off Murayama first... WHAT?!" Issei shouted standing up running his hand through his hair. "Why the hell would Rias want them along?!" He shouted leaving Murayama slightly confused until she focused on hearing what Vali was saying.

"I dont know bro. But she asked us to do it." Vali said with a sigh. Issei sighed as well not liking the situation at all.

"Fine, Ill bring her with. Ill meet you there." Issei said hanging up the phone turning to Murayama.

"Rias would like it if you would accompany them to their 10 day training in the mountains. Do you accept?" Issei asked very politely hiding the fact that he was furious at the red haired devil. Murayama picked up on it and started to giggle seeing his face slowly turning red.

"Only if you are going." Murayama said causing Issei to sigh deeply.

"Then I shall quickly bring you home and then bring you to the Cabin." Issei said picking her up and quickly sprouting his dragon wings taking flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of flying with Murayama on Issei's back with a backpack on with 10 days worth of clothing, they finally make it to their destination.

"Issei, I thought you said the place was a cabin." Murayama said thoughtfully while Issei was just dumbfounded.

"I did. But I guess her version of Cabin is different from mansion!" Issei said as he flew down to the ground. As he landed, Issei noticed that backpacks were on the ground and that no one was in sight. "I guess they all went to bed. Lets get some sleep ourselves but I call couch." Issei said as he retracted his wings and laid down on the comfy looking couch. He closed his eyes while having his hands behind his head as he felt a pressure on his top, opening his eyes he saw Murayama snuggling on top of him and he smiled softly wrapping an arm around her. This time, Issei was the one to have a flashback, he saw him and the girl that he liked snuggling similarly to this. But he shrugged it off thinking it was a coincidence and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Vali woke up due to a slight whimper to his side. Opening his eyes he was met with a up close Katase who was bright red staring into his eyes. Both of them jump from each other in embarrassment ending up a good foot from each other since they both are still on the bed. After an awkward silence, Vali turned to Katase who was still red in the cheeks.

"Hey lets go make everyone breakfast." Vali said standing up revealing he had no shirt on and only shorts causing steam to burst out of Katase ears seeing his physical form so up close . Vali saw her reaction and smirked holding a hand out to her, "come on lets go make some food." Vali said as Katase nodded and leapt off the bed in a pink nightgown running out of the room quietly with Vali in tow. Both ran downstairs rounding the corner into the living room. Vali walked past Katase who stopped and stood still as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Vali, didn't Issei and Murayama get a room?" Katase calls out to Vali.

"I don't know. Knowing Issei, he most likely grabbed the couch since he wouldn't know which room he would be in. Why?" Vali asked walking out of the kitchen and looking at a Issei with his arm wrapped around Murayama who happened to be on top of him. Vali smiled softly before chuckling darkly.

"Vali?" Katase questioned but just saw Vali slowly sneak up to the pair sleeping with smirk on his face. She saw his hand reach outwards and a white glow surround Issei before dispelling showing Issei in his boxers only making Vali start snickering.

"Payback is a bitch bro." Vali said as he turned to Katase. "Lets get started on breakfast." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei stirred in his sleep slowly waking up to the sound of snickering. Becoming confused, he remembered he got to the mansion and then fell asleep on the couch with Murayama on top and didn't have a blanket. Coming up for a reason as to why he would hear snickering, his mind came to one conclusion... "VALI!" Issei shouted snapping his eyes open seeing Murayama eating and him in nothing but his boxers. He instantly knew Vali was the culprit and looked around for the silver haired man catching him leaving the mansion. Standing up and sprinting out the house with lightning fast speed running after Vali, the spectators all started laughing at seeing the two running around the yard like little kids.

"Do they always act like this?" Rias asks Murayama nodded her head.

"Yes but one of them had a terrible past." Murayama said adopting a sad look continuing to eat her breakfast. Rias and everyone gaped as they watched Issei and Vali smirking before getting into stances and starting a sparring match.

After everyone had their breakfast and were ready to begin they all went out back and waited for Issei and Vali to finish up their spar which they didn't want to interrupt getting to see what they were capable of in human standards.

Vali ran up to Issei throwing a right hook aiming for Issei's chest, Issei quickly swatted Vali's arm to the outside of him and moved a foot behind Vali's before wrapping his arms around his chest performing a judo throw slamming him into the ground. Issei took the advantage and quickly held Vali down as best he could but was overpowered by Vali. Both of them stood up and again charged each other, Issei threw an uppercut only for Vali to block it but didn't see Issei throw a right hook into his cheek knocking him away. Issei closed the distance again but Vali slammed his knee into Issei's stomach making him double over.

"Damn... it." Issei growled out as he sees Vali throw his fist into his chest launching him back onto the ground on his back. He sees Vali slowly walk up and offer his hand.

"I think its safe to say I won this spar by only a little. Lets get to helping everyone with training." Vali said while Issei smirked and grabbed his hand being pull to his feet.

"Speaking of." Issei said turning to Rias, "Why did you want Katase and Murayama to be at training?" Rias simply smiled and turned to the kendo duo pulling out 2 pawn pieces.

"I wanted to know if they wanted to join my peerage." Rias said but before she could continue both girls vanished from sight leaving the devils confused. "Where the hell did they go?" Rias questioned until she looked up in the tree's seeing both Vali and Issei have red dragonic eyes glaring at the devils.

"No way in hell will they become your pawns." Vali started.

"We will offer them something a lot better." Issei finished as he turned to the girls. "I will explain at a later time but for now, I want you both to go practice kendo or something." Issei said turning back to Rias and her peerage. "Now, lets get to training you all." Issei said as he and Vali jumped out of the trees setting the girls down.

"Lets begin with team coordination." Vali said getting confused looks.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked getting a smirk from Vali and Issei both.

"Very simple. Come with an answer while you RUN!" Issei shouted as he and Vali ran forward using only 1/4 of their full speed which was too fast for Rias and Koneko to follow and they were quickly kicked in the stomach launching them back 10 feet. Before Kiba and Akeno could react, the were dealt with by a punch to their side and were thrown next to the other 2. "Pitiful. Again." Issei said running at Koneko throwing a punch to her stomach which she side stepped. 'Very nice, she anticipated me going for her again but not only that.' Issei thought.

"THUNDER BOLT!" Akeno shouted while in the air as a yellow bolt of lightning shot at Issei who easily back flipped out of the way finding a regular stick and using it like a spear and threw it at Akeno who had to dodge to her side.

"Vali I got this for now. Go train Murayama and Katase or relax. They need to deal with one then go for two later on." Issei said as he dodged a sword strike from Kiba. Vali sighed before leaving the area leaving Issei with the devils. Rias shot a wave of red magic at Issei who side stepped the attack before jumping into the air spinning to the side kicking Kiba's sword to the side causing a running Koneko to trip over to blade. Issei landed spinning on the ground throwing a rock at Akeno who was about to use another lightning attack hitting her in the shoulder distracting her from using it. Issei quickly dodged a strike from Koneko and then grabbed her fist sweeping her legs out from under her.

"Stop being afraid of it!" Issei said to Koneko while again dodging Rias and Akeno's combined attack while also having to hold Kiba at bay. 'They are attacking as a team now. Very nicely done.' Issei thought as he kneed Kiba in the stomach and throwing him into the air at Akeno who quickly caught him but was brought to the ground.

"AKENO! KIBA! Are you alright?!" Rias called out to them as they shakily stood up.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba responded only for Issei to start clapping. Everyone turned to Issei as he sat down on his ass smirking.

"Well done everyone. You were able to work together for the most part. I also know where you all need to focus on individually. Koneko, You need to stop holding it back." Issei said glaring at the petite girl.

"How do you know?" Koneko asks causing Issei to snicker softly.

"I might as well tell you a secret of mine. But I am slowly turning into a full bred Dragon same with Vali. Now what this has to do with you is that if we hold in our true self, we will slowly forget who we are and will kill anyone. For Neko's it is a similar experience. So you holding back your full power will do more harm then good." Issei explained as he gauged everyone's responses which were less then fruitful.

"But I can't end up like her." Koneko muttered but a pebble bouncing off her forehead stopped her from thinking further into her sister. She looked up seeing an annoyed looking Issei as she started to rub the spot.

"I heard the reports of what happened. If you don't want to end up like her, then its simple. Train to perfect your power and don't seek more. Training will add more power with time so you need not worry about becoming like Kuroka." Issei said coldly but insightfully to the young Neko making her smile and nod.

"Understood." She said as Issei turned to the other.

"Kiba, You really on speed with no protection what so ever so I advise training with wrist guards and also knee guards. The added weight will be beneficial since you will also grow slightly faster." Issei explained in detail getting Kiba to nod before he turned to the Two great ladies of Kuoh Academy.

"You both are good in the magic department so I suggest training in some hand to hand combat to expand your arsenal and to throw off your opponent. Any questions?" Issei said getting Rias to hold her hand up.

"Who will train us in hand to hand combat?" She asked getting a smirk from Issei which sent shivers down her spine. She would later regret asking that question to Issei.

"You will learn from me and Vali."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next ten days went by like a blur. Both Akeno and Rias learned a specific fighting style which was Karate for Rias and Judo for Akeno and they are both blue belts by the standards of Issei and Vali. Koneko has learned to control her powers a bit and has learned to also use her speed along with her power. Kiba has also improved a lot, he people would say improved the most since both Murayama and Katase stopped his training and helped out significantly with his training as a swordsmen and also has forearm guards and shin guards added to his defense.

However currently, it was the night of the rating game. Rias Peerage, Vali, Issei, Murayama and Katase all were in the ORC clubroom waiting for the rating game to begin.

"Oh come on Vali! Stop being stubborn. After this rating game lets go on a date." Katase said while sitting on Vali's lap. The two became a couple after they confessed on the 8th day of training and the two have been inseparable ever since.

"Woah woah woah Katase!" Issei says cutting in. "You better back off Vali is mine." Issei said narrowing his eyes at the pinkette.

"No way!" Katase said growling lightly at Issei.

"Yes way!" Issei said pointing an accusing finger at Katase. As the two started to argue causing everyone to snicker and laugh at them, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Rias called out. Upon opening the door and entering was Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, the Student council president and vice president.

"Hello Rias. Nervous?" Sona asked getting a nod from the red head.

"Very. But what brings you here Sona?" Rias asks.

"Since the match begins in 3 minutes so I came to grab Murayama and Katase like you requested so the two can watch." Sona says as both girls nod and stand up from their seats.

"Good luck you two." Murayama calls out as she follows the two ladies out with Katase leaving the group to ponder a game plan. But for the next few minutes everyone stayed silent. A white magic circle appeared summoning Grayfia into the room. "Hello everyone, I hope you all are ready." Grayfia said having everyone nod in unison. "Well I am proud to announce that lord Lucifer, Lord Michael and Lord Azazel are all here to witness this with their high ranking leaders." Grayfia said shocking everyone but made Issei and Vali smirk darkly which didn't go unnoticed by Grayfia.

But that all changed when a magic circle rose from the ground teleporting everyone to a different dimension. Issei looked around and noticed it was a replica of the school. 'Perfect, home ground. Riser, you truly are a dumbass.' Issei thought as he stood up and walked over to Rias and the gang that were over looking a map of the school. Issei focused his and sent a pulse of energy out discretely to see where Riser was and found him in the principles office on the main campus.

{Hello everyone. I am Grayfia a servant to the house of Gremory and your announcer for today's rating game. As some of you know, this arena is Kuoh Academy from the human world. For our home bases, Lady Rias is stationed at the Occult Research Club. While Lord Riser is stationed in the Principles in the new school house. Pawns can be promoted if they make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all. Let the game begin!} Grayfia announced.

As Rias started explaining her plan to the group, Issei and Vali both yawned at her plan before turning and walking towards the door, Rias turned to them and a frown appeared on her face. "Where do you think you two are-"

"Sorry Lady Rias but we don't have a lot of time to waste." Vali said interrupting Rias.

"We understand that this is in a way a game of chess and it should be slow but we have an audience of Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devils So we need to get a message out." Issei said as his eyes switch to his Amber Dragon form.

"And that message being?" Akeno asked before Rias could but instead got a dark smirk from the pair of boys.

"That we are the Heavenly Dragon Hosts and we will destroy anyone in our way." Vali said as his eyes shift to his white ones. Both of them walked out the door leaving behind a stunned group.

As the two walked to the new school house Issei and Vali noted that 14 girls exited the building. The girls turned to the two boys in surprise.

"Sorry ladies but we need to speak with your king. So hope you can forgive us." Issei said as he started to glow red while Vali glowed white. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light that was emanating from the pair before hearing a booming voice.

(Welsh Dragon balance breaker!)

[Vanishing dragon balance breaker!]

Everyone turned back after the booming roars and saw the two armored Dragons looking at the group. "Sorry Ladies but you will all go down NOW!" Vali shouted as the pair charged them.

-At the spectators room with Murayama and Katase-

As the girls looked on at the transformation, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the opposing team. Riser made a huge mistake challenging them like that.

"WHAT?! THEY ARE THE HEAVENLY DRAGONS?!" Sona shouted standing up from her seat while Tsubaki was too stunned to speak. "WHERE DID RIAS GET THOSE TWO FROM?!" Sona exclaimed being fearful seeing the legendary draconic warriors fighting side by side.

'Riser you made a horrible decision.' Murayama thought as she looked at Issei.

-With the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels-

"Damn. Who knew your sister would find this generations Red and white dragon emperors." Azazel said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Indeed, it seems this Riser fellow won't stand much of a chance." The leader of the Angels Archangel Michael stated in a kind voice causing Sirzechs Lucifer to smirk.

"Im afraid you might be right Michael. He challenged the pair and requested they be in the game and it appears they are going to prove a point." Sirzechs concluded as he watched the fight.

-With the ORC-

"Rias, do you think it was wise to let them go like that? What if they are taken out?" Akeno questioned thoughtfully.

"I had no choice. Its not like they would bother listening to me right now anyways." Rias said while sitting in her chair. "Besides they seem-"

{Lord Riser 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops and 2 Knights retire.} Grayfia announced over Rias causing the entire ORC to widen their eyes at the announcement.

"They took out his entire Peerage with in the first 3 minutes of the game?" Kiba questioned looking out the window seeing smoke in the distance from the fight that just happened.

'When me and Akeno fought them we lasted 10 minutes. Were they not taking us seriously?' Rias thought as she bit her thumb lightly before coming to a conclusion. "Lets get over there to back them up now." Rias said leading the group out of the club house.

The group looked up seeing a pure red beam shoot out of the building and then from the other side Riser get thrown through the wall with a missing arm and leg and other massive amounts of injuries. "What the hell?!" Rias thought.

-2 minutes earlier with Issei and Vali-

As the pair quickly dispatched Riser's peerage, Issei stopped his punch to a young blonde haired girl.

"Huh?" Issei asked as he pulled away hearing a yell from behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM LADY RAVEL!" Karlamine shouted swinging down at Issei. Quickly sidestepping, Issei sent a devastating punch to her abdomen sending her flying towards Vali.

"Vali heads up!" Issei called out and watch as Vali jumped up spinned sending a kick into back launching her back towards Issei who sent a knee to her jaw. "Sorry knight. But you are outclassed." Issei said as he watched Karlamine fall to the ground before turning blue with the rest of Riser's peerage. Issei turned to the blonde and de-summoned his helmet.

"I don't want to hurt a kid so do you mind retiring?" Issei asked only getting a sigh from the girl.

"Fine but don't think its because of anything you did! I just don't like participating in these games." She said as she also turned blue.

{Lord Riser 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops and 2 Knights retire.} Grayfia called out getting Vali and Issei to turn to each other.

"Lets go get this fried chicken." Vali said as he and Issei walked into the school house. Issei resummoned his helmet and kicked the door to the principles office down seeing a shocked Riser. His queen immediately got into a defensive position in from of him causing both dragons to laugh.

"Listen lady. We were told by his father to pick up fried chicken for dinner. So we are doing just that." Issei said while pointing his thumb to Vali.

"My dad said to get a tender one not a overly cocky one." Vali said turning to Issei who shrugged.

"He won't notice the difference! Just get him enough spice like me and he will fall head over heels for it." Issei said as the pair feel a powerful aura burst that would make most people fall to their knees with the pressure, but to the pair it was laughable.

"Yubelluna, finish them off." Riser growled out to his queen getting a smirk from her. She lifted her staff up and pointed it at the dragons.

"Of course my lord." She said as both of them explode. "Couldn't even survive one strike?" She asked to no one thinking she has won, started to turn back to Riser only to hear laughing from Issei and Vali.

"Bomb princess my ass." Issei muttered quietly as Riser and Yubelluna saw a red ball in the smoke form. "DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted as a red beam shout from the smoke like when Issei defended Murayama and hit Yubelluna dead on while only taking a leg and arm from riser. Vali charged forward grabbing Riser's throat and throwing him through the wall opposite of the one that was shot. Riser hit the ground outside as Grayfia calls out the announcement, {Lord Riser's queen retires.}

Both dragons walk out of the broken wall and jump down to the ground seeing Riser sit up with a regenerated arm and leg. He growled at the two dragons standing up holding both hands up.

"RISER WILL NOT LOSE TO MERE PEASANTS!" He shouts as he starts creating a large fireball while Vali smirked holding his hand up towards Riser.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!] Albion spoke through the wings as the fireball shrunk down to nothing. Riser looked up seeing he had nothing formed and growled again. "HOW DARE YOU!" He growled out but it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't believe he did the same trick twice." Issei said to Vali who was snickering. Both of them hear crunching of feet to the side and turn to see Rias and her peerage watching. "Good they showed up just like we predicted. Lets finish this Vali." Issei muttered quietly enough for only Vali to hear. Getting a nod of acknowledgement from Vali, they quickly charged Riser who couldn't predict their speed.

Issei slammed his knee into Riser's jaw launching him into the air where Vali appeared above him. Vali quickly sent an axe kick on Riser's left shoulder sending him back to the ground creating a small crater. Riser growled slightly getting out of the crater feeling a massive amount of energy being formed, looking up he saw Issei's body engulfed in flames while Vali's was coated in lightning.

"Rias! Get everyone away now." Vali said as the power between the two grew at an astonishing rate making the threat all to real. Rias quickly started to fly away with her peerage leaving Riser to his fate. Issei kept his focus on how far Rias flew before noticing she stopped and most likely was on top of the ORC club room watching in the area. "NOW!" Vali shouted as Issei held his right hand out forming a ball of fire as Vali put his left hand above the fire and lightning started to coat the outside of it.

"I know the cameras are on us so I will say this to all. This is our 3rd most powerful attack but to make our point across, we used the least amount of power we can so we don't destroy this dimension. Our message is clear: DO NOT FUCK WITH US!" Issei said pulling his arm back with Vali and slamming it forward. The attack that happened was the lightning coated fireball was thrown at Riser who simply closed his eyes accepting his fate, the resulting explosion sent bolts of lightning skidding across the who campus grounds destroying building after building and completely shattering the vary earth that they were playing on making any nuke be put to shame.

After the dust cleared, Riser was no more since he was already gone to the medical bay to be healed. {Lord Riser... Retires. The match belongs to Rias Gremory!} Grayfia announces causing said girl to have tears of joy spill out of her eyes with a massive smile on her face. "They did it... they freed me." Rias whispered to herself.

The audience was utterly shocked and frightened by the power of the Dragons displayed that was their weakest. That power alone is a top tier high class devil which made every faction leader slightly scared including Azazel who doesn't take fear of anything. While Sona and Tsubaki were shaking heavily seeing their display and now knowing who they were.

"T-t-they are Issei a-a-and Vali?!" Sona stuttered out while Tsubaki only looked away to try and get a grip on herself while Murayama and Katase were talking like they saw this everyday. Sona saw this and decided to question them on it, "Why are you two so calm about this?!"

Both girls giggled and turned to Sona, "Because they wouldn't hurt us. Besides why would we be fearful of them? We ARE dating them after all." Murayama said smiling at the last part. She looked at Issei through the screen and had another flashback that has been happening a lot recently, she saw herself standing over a brown haired boy who was laying down sleeping before snapping back into reality.

Issei stood with Vali triumphantly over the large crater that was formed with the attack. Unknown to everyone, a figure was with Lucifer behind the leaders of the three factions.

"So have you noticed a change in Murayama?" Lucifer asked the figure to which he shrugged.

"She always seems like she wants to ask me a question but never is able to." He said getting Lucifer to chuckle.

"Well Kanata, you will have to tell her sooner or later. Issei and her still have that marriage contract afterall." Lucifer said to the now known Kanata who smirked.

"Dragon married to Dragon. Isnt that grand?" Kanata asked before disappearing into the shadows leaving Lucifer.

"Yes it is." Lucifer stated looking back at the Issei smirking.

AN: There is Chapter 6 of THD! I hope you all enjoyed! Now a quick note: I will explain more into detail in later chapters but these flashbacks will end in the next chapter for they will know who the other is by then. Anyways let me know of what you thought and I hope you have been doing well! As always Stay Frosty Everyone!


	7. 7

AN: Okay before todays chapter, this is extremely overdo but HAPPY BIRTHDAY M! I hope it was well. Sorry this took so long. Message me sometime! Anyways now time for the chapter

Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lot of people view him as a pervert. But this is all an act. At an early age, he and his best friend Vali were training in MMA to become UFC fighters, however after one particular training session. Issei finds out he is the Red Dragon Emperor. Making a promise with Vali, the two swore never to let the dragon's destiny interfere with their own. But what challenges will they face together?

Pairing: Issei X Murayama

Vali X Katase

AU, Single pairing meaning no Harem.

[Albion speaking]

(Ddraig speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

THD Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the faction leaders looked upon the Heavenly dragon duo, one could sense fear, admiration, and a bit of uneasiness. They were unknown variables to the factions since they just practically openly shouted that they will kill anyone who gets in their way. They didn't know which side they were to belong to or if they were there own but for now, no one wanted to test them and find out their true strength for fear of annihilation of everyone.

"I say we leave them a lone. I for one do not wish to see them at full power." Michael says breaking the silence with Sirzechs nodding in agreement. They turn to Azazel who seemed to be in thought and chuckled.

"Well Lord Michael, I personally wish to see what they are capable of but on different terms. I shall get close to them to see what they are like. Any objections?" Azazel asks looking at both of the leaders seeing them shake their heads. Azazel smirks at the gesture, "then let this be an act of peace and as allies." Azazel declared as he used a magic circle to disappear.

"I believe he will prevail. Goodbye Sirzechs." Michael says as a golden cross appears behind him quickly as he disappears in a flash of light. Sirzechs turns to the screen again that was displaying the Rating game and saw the field starting to crumble as the group of devils and Dragons are teleported back to the ORC club room in the human world. Smiling softly, Sirzechs stood up turning to his wife with a smile.

"I guess you knew of their true identity Grayfia?" Sirzechs questioned getting a small smile and a nod of the head in return. "Mind telling me how and when you knew of it?" Sirzechs asks getting Grayfia to stop her maid stance and to loosen up putting a hand on her hip.

"Of course. Lets go home so I can tell it to you." Grayfia stated as she and her husband went home through a magic circle appearing in their room. Grayfia smiled and sat on the edge of the bed before she held her hand out.

"Grayfia what are you..." Sirzechs began but was interrupted when a blur in the room stopped him. Turning to where her hand pointing to, he saw Issei and Vali both standing there in place with a smirk plastured on their faces.

"You called sis?" Vali asks getting a nod from Grayfia.

"Im going to tell Sirzechs of how I met the two of you. So I figured you would want to have a little story." Grayfia said before giggling seeing both boys quickly fall onto their butts crossing their legs staring up to Grayfia.

"I love story time!" Issei said raising his arm into the air. Vali shook his head with a sigh as Grayfia put her hand on her forehead.

"You were there dumbass." Vali said getting a glare from Issei.

"Fuck you Ice queen! Even if it was my past, I like Grayfia's stories none the less." Issei declared before getting hit with a pillow from Grayfia.

"Oh hush you." She said turning to a very confused looking Sirzechs. She giggled as she began the tale, "Well lets see. It was when Lucifer showed up to the underworld 5 years ago..."

-Flashback 5 years-

"Boys! You are falling behind!" Lucifer shouts as he looks back seeing the boys running as fast as they could to keep up with him. They were all in the underworld to learn view most of the battlefields but Lucifer wanted to also make it a training trip to jog or Run to most of the sites. This particular battle they were going to was the second to last one of the war, and from what Lucifer saw the last time, it was a bloodbath of a battle. The battle was known as The BloodGate battle which isn't very creative if you ask Lucifer but it got the point across.

Coming to a halt, Lucifer stopped on a cliff overlooking the battle as Vali and Issei catch up. When they stood by Lucifer's side, the boy's were shocked at what they saw. Skeletal remains of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils littered the entire area with multiple craters, crushed buildings, as well as something the boys and Lucifer couldn't quite understand fully. They were all sensing 2 powerful items in the area as well as another person at the battlefield. But right now the boy's wanted to know more of the place, since this was the first time they were at a fort.

"Dad what is this place?" Vali asked as he looked up at his father seeing a tear escape. Lucifer quickly wiped it away and looked back at his son's. Even if Issei isn't his true son, he still considers Issei part of the family.

"This place is known as The Oblivion's HQ. A fort that's main focus was recon and also a gate between most of the Underworld to the Satan's headquarters." Lucifer explained. Reliving some of the memories, Lucifer started to get sort of depressed.

"Come on boy's." Lucifer says as he started to slide down the cliff with Vali and Lucifer in tow. The 3 of them walked around the broken down warzone of a fort until they came across a silver haired woman in a french maid outfit staring at a flag that was bent in half with the flag having scortch marks and half burnt.

Lucifer walked over to the woman and stood next to her seeing what she was specifically looking at until he widened his eyes. It was a tombstone that read, Rest well Euclid. Lucifer looked at the woman who wiped a tear away from her eye.

Lucifer walked over to side of the tombstone plucking a flower that was nearby and crouched down, setting it next to the tombstone. Staying crouched, he looked at the tombstone further and lightly glided his hand over the name. "Friend of yours?" He asks getting a shake of the head from the woman.

"Brother." She replies sadly as she wiped the rest of her tears away. Lucifer stood up looking to her.

"Its been a while Grayfia." Lucifer said as he looked back at the tombstone remembering all that has happened during the war. Euclid was the one that saved him from a sword to the heart, the Dremora's Wrath, Archangel michael's weapon.

"Yes it has Lord Lucifer." Grayfia replied respectfully earning a chuckle from Lucifer. Grayfia turned to him with a confused look while he turned to her with a smile. All the while Vali and Issei were looking around and started to run after the power source the two of them discovered earlier.

"Im not a lord anymore Grayfia. So please, call me Lucifer or what my wife calls me... Luci." He says with a chuckle. Grayfia smiles softly before relaxing her stance before a magic circle from above changed her outfit to a pair of sweatpants and a regular T-shirt. 'I like the maid outfit but out here, its torture wearing it.' Grayfia thought as she looked around Lucifer not seeing the kids that were with him when he arrived.

"Uhhh Lucifer, weren't their children with you?" Grayfia asks. Lucifer widens his eyes quickly looking around him only for him to look down.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS DO THIS?!" Lucifer shouts grabbing his hair with both hands as he looked up before he also sensed the strange power. Turning to Grayfia who simply shrugged and pointed to the direction of it. "Lets go Grayfia!" Lucifer said as the two went to the location.

-With Issei and Vali-

As the two boy's walked around the town, they noted several area's that seemed wouldn't fit inside an average town like several watch towers, tents that were ruined were littered in 3 areas and then the clearly obvious wall that was put up but it had cracks as well as craters in the wall.

The pair walked around a big building that would have played as their headquaters. As they turned a corner they were met at a horrific site, several skeletal remains with blood everywhere. The boy's felt their stomach's churn at the sight but upon looking around, they see a massive breach in the wall. 'That's most likely the spot the battle started.' Issei thought as he walked around the making sure not to step on any remains. The pair decided after a minute of looking at the battle to investigate what's causing the strange sense of power.

"Vali... It's close!" Issei whispered loudly as the two walked closer to a corner. Once they reached it, both boy's activated their Sacred gears and nodded to each other. Both of them charged around the corner seeing a nasty display. Around the corner was 2 skeletal bodies with 2 swords through each other's chests with blood scattered everywhere that sent shivers down the boy's spines.

"Vali? What faction were they?" Issei asked as he walked around the remains. Vali looked closer seeing that the one that was leaning against the wall was wearing black armor but it was extremely faded and rusted. The one that was laying down in the middle of the room on it's side wore golden outlined armor that was silver but it had the same armor integridy as the other one but Vali knew what factions they were.

"The one against the wall is a devil. This one is an angel." Vali said crouching next to the corpse of the angel. That was when both boy's picked up what was sending out the power waves, it wasn't the remains but what were in them that was sending out power. The swords the were embedded into both members were the cause of the power surges and were almost calling the boy's to grab them. Vali walked around the Angel before whispering sorry and grabbed onto the sword pulling the blade out, Vali looked at the blade studying it, the blade was black with the edge of the sword glowed a bright blue, its hilt contained Blue gems and at the touch was radiating coldness. Soon half of the power in the room left, leaving only a Gladius style sword that was embedded into the devil's chest. Issei walked up grabbing hold of the hilt pulling on it but it didn't budge so instead of giving up, Issei grabbed onto it with both hands and put a foot on the devil's chest armor and yanked as hard as he could, ripping it out of him.

"Please rest well." Issei said to the corpse as he lifted the sword up to eye level inspecting the blade and was amazed by it. The blade was black with a red outline along the sharpness while the handle was golden with the handguard being golden with blood red gems on it. Both blades oozed with power as if trying to say they accepted their new wielders.

Shortly after, Grayfia and Lucifer came jogging around the corner seeing what the boys were holding. They both widened their eyes at the sight of the legendary swords. "Y-you are able t-to wield them?" Grayfia stuttered out feeling the power that was radiating from the swords.

"The Chillrend and the Apocalyptic Widowmaker." Lucifer says in amazment as both boys looked at the swords again. Issei looked at the blade smiling softly.

"I can now find the people who killed the Princess of my village and everyone!" Issei declared raising the sword up. Grayfia walked over to the boy and placed her hand on his arm gently lowering his arm. Issei looked surprise until she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't let your feelings of revenge take over. Let go of your feeings of hate and look forward to the future." Grayfia said to Issei as he started to cry and started to hug her back, crying into her shoulder.

After Issei finished crying is when Grayfia noticed the sacred gears on Issei's left arm and out of Vali's back. "Uhh Lucifer, are these sacred gears what I think they are?" Grayfia questioned as Issei and Vali both nodded their heads. She turns to Lucifer who simply smirks at the Silver haired woman.

"Go on boy's. Introduce yourselves!" Lucifer said as 10 Bat like wings burst from his back.

"I am the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Morningstar." Vali declared proudly as Issei gave a thumbs up and a sheepish grin.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, And I am the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei stated proudly but Lucifer walked up placing a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Say the other name son. I know you want to." Lucifer whispers to Issei who nods and turns to Grayfia with a serious expression.

"Other name?" Grayfia questioned as Issei held his gauntleted fist forward.

"My name is Issei Drogon! Surviving member of the Hero Dragon village of the north!" Issei says as his gauntlet shines brightly. Grayfia gasps loudly covering her mouth with her left hand. She turned to Lucifer who looked down sadly remembering when the boy told him of his true identity. "I would really appreciate it Miss Grayfia if you would keep this a secret." Issei says bowing.

Grayfia smiled brightly as she quickly hugged the two of them. Turning back to Lucifer, she saw his demeanor change when she hugged the boys.

"Who else know's of this?" She asked getting a smirk from Lucifer.

"Only you and my wife. As well of myself of course since I am training them also." Lucifer said getting a giggle from Grayfia. As she turned back to the boys who were turning blue from how tight her hug was, she let go as she rubbed their heads.

"Well, then let me be an older sister to the two of them. Let's go back so I can train you both in other things besides combat." Grayfia said as they all left the battlefield.

-Flashback end-

"Wait! They found the legendary weapons?!" Sirzechs exclaims cutting off Grayfia's story getting annoyed looks from the 3 others in the room.

"Yes. We have them Lord Sirzechs." Issei says as he stands up reaching his hand out to his side. Vali mirrors his movements until 2 tears occurs next to their hands and they grab hilts of their swords bringing them out. Grabbing onto their sheathe, Issei pulls out his blade showing it to Sirzechs. "This is Apocalypse Widowmaker." Issei says as he puts the sword into it's sheathe and flings it so it's on his back. Vali does the same but points his thumb at it instead of unsheathing it.

"Mine is Chillrend. I would unsheathe it but I don't want to try and maintain the temperature of it since it likes to turn everything cold." Vali explains as he turned to Grayfia.

"Anyways, Is there anything else since I need to make sure Katase gets home safely." Vali says getting a shake of the head from Grayfia. Vali and Issei wasted no time and vanished from sight leaving a stunned Sirzechs and a smirking Grayfia.

"Wait, that doesn't explain how you three became so close since you dont just instantly view someone as a sibling like that." Sirzechs questions bringing up a valid point. Grayfia smirked and crossed her legs turning to her husband. 'Soon Issei will blow the entire world by storm when he reveals who he truly is to the world.' Grayfia thought as she answered her husbands question.

"Cause we spent a lot more time together after that. I taught them table manners, how to shop, how to cook, how to do the basics of everyday life. While also supporting them." Grayfia says with a smile. Sirzechs smiles softly seeing his wife start to brag about the boys with a proud smile on her face. 'Its nice seeing her let other people in.' Sirzechs thought with a bigger smile.

-With Issei and Vali-

As Murayama and Katase talked with Rias and the rest congratulating them about the victory. Issei and Vali both appeared in the room behind Mura and Katase with their swords strapped to their back.

"Mi'lady, it is time to escort you home." Issei says bowing to Murayama offering his hand. She starts to blush hard to his mannerisms being completely different from before and she loved it. Taking his hand, Issei gently lifted her up to her feet and held onto her hand with a smile. Vali picked Katase up bridal style turning to the ORC.

"For now celebrate in your victory. This limits your favors to 2 now. Use them wisely." Vali says using a magic circle disappearing to Katase's house leaving Issei and Murayama with the ORC still.

Issei started shaking his head, "Damn you Vali." He muttered as he lead Murayama out of the club room to leave the devils to their own devices.

"Say Issei, have you ever been to an amusement park before?" Murayama asks. Issei thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I haven't. Why?" Issei says stopping and turning to her which she smiles. 'God her smile is just like hers.' Issei thought as he saw another image of him and the princess running through a field of flowers. Shaking his head to snap back to reality, he looked her in the eyes as she replied.

"Well, why don't we go tomorrow?" She asks while adding every girls secret weapon, the puppy eyes. Issei tried to hold against it, he was going to say yes either way but he needed to build a resistance to those damn puppy eyes. If he could build that resistance then he will be unstoppable but her sticking her lip out in a sulking motion made him fail like always.

"Damn. I almost stuck out this time." Issei said scratching the back of his head. He sighed as the two began walking again. "One of these days I will win against those eyes of yours." Issei says getting a giggle from Murayama.

"No you won't Ise. You will never beat the puppy eyes." Murayama states proudly leaning her head on his shoulder. Issei smiled as he took his hand back but instead wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

After 10 minutes of the pair walking in a comfortable silence, they make it to Murayama's block. "Thank you for walking me home again Issei. I know your house is 30 minute walk from here." She says getting Issei to chuckle. She quickly sighs completely forgetting that he had wings and was part dragon.

"Its really..." Issei started but quickly widened his eyes, "Stay behind me!" Issei ordered stepping in front of Murayama protectively grabbing the hilt of his sword looking around feeling a strong Draconian aura.

It seemed to be all around them which was messing with Issei's sense of direction making it hard for him to pin point the location of it. "Damn I can't find him." Issei whispered to himself and all at once, the strong aura stopped and vanished. Issei sent out a burst of his own power like a sonar ping but couldn't find anyone in the area besides the residents inside the homes. After a moment Issei relaxed his stance turning to Murayama who was sort of confused.

"Everything okay Issei?" Murayama questioned as she looked around.

"Yeah everything is fine." Issei replied as he lead her to her house. As the two walked up to the door, Murayama turned to Issei.

"Be here no later then 2:15 for our amusement park date. Vali and Katase will also join us if you dont mind of course." She says turning away. Issei gently grabbed her chin turning her back to him.

"I don't mind." He says gently placing a kiss on her lips. Pulling back seeing her blush darken causing him to smirk. "You blushing is very satisfying to see mi'lady." Issei says only to have Murayama wrap her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Well keep up those comments and I will have to show you that all Dragons are able to be tamed." She said huskily into Issei's ear making not so little Issei to waken up. 'Crap she knows exactly what she is doing!' Issei thought as Murayama smirked pressing her lips on his hungrily. The two started make out heatedly enjoying the feeling of the other but the need for air slowly became more and more breaking the two off.

"Goodnight Ise." She said quickly kissing him again before going inside. Issei smiled before growing his wings and flying home.

-Timeskip next day 1:30 PM-

Issei was currently getting ready for his double date with Murayama, Vali, and Katase. Since they were going to an amusement park, Issei decided to wear black jeans with a red t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie with it zipped up halfway. Looking in the mirror, Issei smirked going downstairs.

Issei quickly told his parents that he was leaving getting a have fun in the process as he left the house. He looked at his phone and quickly texted Vali the place to meet which was the bus station where they were planning on meeting Yuuma at last Saturday.

As Issei approached Murayama's house after walking for 30 minutes, he felt like he was being watched from a distance. Issei turned around to see if he could spot anyone but in the end he couldn't. Issei shurgged as he walked up to Murayama's door knocking on it. After few moments, the door opened revealing Kanata, Murayama's father.

With a large smile he spoke, "Hello Issei my boy. Come in come in." Issei before he could say anything was dragged into the house by the man. Issei turned to Kanata who had a smile on his face for a second but the facade dropped when Murayama came down the stairs. "Hello Mura. When you two are done with your date. I need to talk with you both." Kanata stated in a serious tone before smiling once again. "Now have fun. Be sure to protect her Issei." Kanata states shooing the pair out the door in a quick fashion.

When they were out of the house, Issei took the time to over look Murayama's outfit and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her brunette hair was let loose flowing over her left shoulder, minimal makeup with red lipstick some how bringing out hazel-golden eyes. Skimming downward he found her wearing a teal t-shirt showing off her curves and cleavage while also sporting blue jeans with white running shoes. A red fang necklace is wrapped around her neck making Issei even more excited and happy to be with her, but if Issei keeps looking at her he will not be able to stop himself from doing anything to her.

(Thats called heat partner.) Ddraig says in Issei's thoughts causing Issei to momentarily pause himself. 'H-heat. As in like Female dog kind of heat?' Issei thinks getting a stiffed laugh from the Welsh Dragon. (One and the same. Good luck partner, lets time how long you last.) Ddraig comments laughing up a storm in his head as Issei shakes his head slightly seeing Murayama checking him out. She couldn't help but blush seeing how hot Issei was and he was all hers.

"You ready for our date Murayama?" Issei asked as he held out his hand. Murayama grabbed it smiling brightly nodding her head. Issei smiled in return before they started to walk. "Good, cause we will be meeting Vali and Katase at the station so we can head out." Issei explained as Murayama leaned into Issei more.

"Okay, as long as I am with my boyfriend I don't care who joins us." Murayama said having Issei's heart rate increase at what Murayama said. Unknown to Issei, Ddraig smirked at his partner knowing that this girl was going to be his mate. ('Im proud of you. You let someone in.') Ddraig thought to himself as he fell asleep.

XXXXXX

As Issei and Murayama walked up to the station, he saw Vali sitting on the bench with Katase in his lap all the while the pair being lip locked. Issei smirked while Murayama giggled, 'It's nice seeing her be with an awesome guy like him.' Murayama thought looking at Issei who started snickering evilly. "Issei?" Murayama questioned but it fell on deaf ears as he quickly ran into the bushes behind the bench that they were making out on. 'Uh oh.' Murayama thought as she witnessed Issei grabbed a small stick and lightly poking Vali's neck, the resulting reaction was Vali quickly turning his head around not seeing anyone and then growing a tick mark on his forehead.

He turned back to Katase with a strained smile, "Hey babe, mind waiting by Murayama over there?" He asked holding back a lot cause of his brother. Katase giggled standing up and jogged over to Katase who waved at her. Vali took the time to stand up and turning to the bush. "You got 3 seconds to run." Vali said cracking his knuckles with Issei poking his head out of the top of the bush.

"Oh crap." Is all he said as he took off. Vali started counting as he stretched and then like Issei, took off into a sprint leaving the girls to laugh at the boy's running around in the background.

"So Mura, what today's gameplan?" Katase asked as she turned to Murayama just missing Vali super man tackle Issei to the ground. Murayama winced at the tackle before turning to Katase with a smile.

"Amusement park then a nice dinner to end the night." Murayama said as she turned back seeing Issei simply sitting on Vali's back with his legs and arms crossed. Vali sighed as he gave up knowing this win belonged to Issei... for now. The girls giggled as they walked up to their boyfriends.

"Okay boy's lets go. I want to have some fun." Katase said with a slight jump.

"Yes ma'am!" Issei and Vali said in unison as the group all start their walk to the local amusement park for some fun.

-Timeskip 1 hour-

"Come on Issei! Its only a roller coaster." Murayama said with giggles seeing her boyfriends petrified look seeing the massive roller coaster.

"Murayama, there is a roller coaster and then there is certain death. This... this is certain death!" Issei replied as he was planting his feet into the ground, but Vali wasn't having any of it and grabbed Issei's shirt collar and started dragging him.

"Come on Issei! You can handle a cage match but not a roller coaster." Katase questioned between her laughing. Issei gave her a stern look pointing to her.

"Those are two completely different things!" Issei muttered but no one was paying attention as the was moving up. "Traitors." Issei muttered quietly getting a playful punch in the arm by Murayama.

"Come on Ryuu! Don't be a chicken play with us!"

Issei shook his head after seeing the princess and the flashback. They were happening so much recently and Issei couldn't figure out why or how to stop them.

"You had another flashback didn't you?" Vali asked knowing the face Issei makes when he has one. Murayama quickly looks at Issei since with a shocked look.

"Y-you had one also?" Murayama asks as Issei turns to her with a nod. But then realization of what she said strikes him like a punch to the side of the head by a brute. He widens his eyes but couldn't find the words to speak, seeing his struggle she put her finger on his lips shutting him up. "We will discuss this later." Murayama said with a small smile as she looks forward seeing no one in front of them.

"Next group of 8 people!" The worker shouts getting the people to walk forward. In the second car was Murayama and Katase while Issei and Vali were in the first car. "Have fun!" The worker says as he pushes a button as the ride starts. Issei quickly whimpered and tucked himself in as the ride started to ascend upwards.

"Oh come on Ise! It can't be that bad!" Vali says as they reach the top, looking over the front of the car he widened his eyes and quickly tucked into Issei and the two hugged each other. "Okay I take it back! YOU WERE RIGHT THIS IS DEATH!" Vali shouts as they slowly lurched forward. The two looked at each other and saluted as they went downward.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Issei and Vali shouted in fear while Murayama and Katase held their hands up in the air laughing and screaming in enjoyment at the ride having a blast while their boyfriends were scared shitless. Loop after loop, both the boy's were screaming their heads off until they came to a sudden stop.

"Welcome back. Exit the car slowly and..." The worker started only to see Vali and Issei run out of the car and away from the coaster with extreme speed leaving the worker confused as he just blinked. Murayama and Katase were still laughing as they ran after their boyfriends.

When they finally caught up, they found them at a picnic bench laying their heads down on it with swirls in their eyes.

"Poor boys." Katase said as she sat next to them with Murayama. "Come on boy's. We want to go on one more ride." Katase started.

"And don't worry, its a slow ride." Murayama finished having them look up at the girls. Both sighed in defeat as they let the girls drag them away with a smile.

XXXXXX

"You know there is a difference between slow and snail slow right?" Vali asked as he looked out the window seeing the cart slowly make its way up to the top stopping periodically to get new passengers. Issei and Murayama were on the left side of the cart while Vali and Katase sat across from them on the right side, as they neared the top, the group got a good sight of the setting sun making the scene that much more romantic.

Issei looked at Murayama that had the setting sun behind her making her look like a goddess. Issei turned to Vali seeing how he was already lip locked with Katase, 'damn you couldn't for the top could you?' Issei thought with a smile as he turned back to Murayama and leaned in slowly.

In response, Murayama smiled and started to lean towards him. "Issei..." Murayama started only a hair away from Issei's lips. "I... I think I am starting to fall in love with you." Murayama whispered quietly.

"Good, cause I fell for you a while ago." Issei replied as he lightly pressed his lips against Murayama's taking in her taste. Issei takes a step further and lightly pushes his tongue in which she allows full heartedly letting her own dance with his. Issei grabbed Murayama and gently placed her in his lap without ever leaving her lips which caused her to moan into his mouth getting him to grin as the two battled for supremacy in the kiss. As the two separated, they gazed into each other's eyes not wanting this special moment to stop but alas, time did not stop for anyone.

As the ferris wheel neared its end, Murayama and Issei just stood up and waited near the exit door while Vali and Katase did the same thing. Vali nudged Issei's shoulder getting a snicker out of him, "What do you think the devils are doing bro?" Vali asked getting Issei to think for a moment as they disembarked the ferris wheel and started to walk towards the exit of the park.

"No clue. Rias is most likely celebrating, Akeno is most likely with her. Asia and Koneko could be hanging out with each other maybe while Kiba could be doing whatever Kiba does." Issei says with a chuckle. "In truth, I don't know nor do I care. After those other favors then I am done with that group since I don't particularly like that group." Issei stated coldly getting a chuckle from Vali. Murayama looked at Issei worried for why he said it the way he did. However in the end, she decided to bring something else up that is in dire need of an answer.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Everyone stopped walking and all gave questioning looks to what they should choose.

"SPORTS BAR!" Vali and Issei shouted in unison as they made their way to local Sports grill and bar joint, they may not be able to order alcohol but they were able to order food and its the best food in town by their standards. Katase and Murayama looked at each other and shrugged, knowing Vali and Issei they were sure going to have a blast.

XXXXXX

"Okay! Your order will be out shortly!" The waitress says as she walks away leaving the group of 4 behind.

"Really? You ordered the spiciest thing on the menu?" Murayama asked with a bit of horror in her voice looking at Issei who simply shrugged.

"Its not so hot." He replied boredly as Vali starts laughing. Katase was too busy gawking at Issei with unreadable expression.

"Mura, You do not understand. This bastard ate a ghost pepper and shrugged." Vali said.

"Having milk with it doesn't count." Murayama says as she looked at Vali who was smiling evilly.

"No, he ate it raw with seeds and all, and shrugged. He never had milk afterwards. He believes milk belongs with Cereal only. He is a Water person." Vali explained getting both girls jaws to drop to the ground. Issei was looking through his phone until the group heard a shout causing the whole place to stop talking.

"For the tenth time, get out of here! Before I get security to do it for me!" The waitress that placed the group's orders shouted to a large bald guy who had a drunken smirk on his face.

"C'mon baby!" He slurred out as he grabbed her breasts causing Issei to quickly stand up hearing her scream. As the security guard turns to go after the guy, he witnesses Issei walk up to the guy with an evil look in his eye.

Issei grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down a bit sending his fist into the man's cheek sending him straight to the ground with a loud thud as 3 guys run to the guy on the floor. As the guy holds his cheek, he looks up seeing the waitress holding onto her arms over her chest while Issei simply stood over the 4 of them cracking his knuckles.

"The lady asked you to leave. Now there is only 2 ways this will play out, you will either A) leave here willingly with your buddies or B) leave here in body bags. You have 5 seconds." Issei says with deadly intent as his hands clinched into fists at his sides. The group of 4 started to shake slightly as 2 of them help their friend up with the third standing in front of them face to face with Issei.

"We will leave." The guy said but leaned close to Issei to whisper something in his ear. "Personally thank you for hitting him. He deserved it." He whispered as he turned and left with his friends. Issei turned to the waitress with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, I hope you are okay." Issei said as he walked back to his table before realizing that the place was still quiet, Issei quickly smirked raising his hands up, "COME ON PARTY TIME!" Issei shouts getting a cheer from the restaurant before they went back to their own things. Issei sat down in his seat but not before Murayama grabbed his cheeks planting a kiss on his lips.

"That just made me love you so much more." Murayama said as she leaned back into her chair.

"That was amazing Issei!" Katase said with a smile on her face as she high fived Issei. Vali simply smirked at Issei who returned it.

"Long live the hero." Vali said as everyone laughed and enjoyed their time together.

"Alright guys here is your food!" The waitress says as she walks up with 4 plates getting cheers from the group.

"Yeah food time!" Issei says as his food is placed in front of him and a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Thats for helping me." The waitress says turning to the girl who looked to be pouting towards Issei. "Don't worry hun, that was just my thank you. He is all yours still." She stated as she walked away leaving the group to talk and enjoy their food.

XXXXXX

Shortly after the group finished dinner, the couples went their own ways mainly walking their girlfriends home before Issei and Vali met up at Issei's house for the night. Issei however was feeling a bit nervous and anxious. The talk with Kanata could be good or it could be bad but Issei was scared that Murayama would be forced to do something. Murayama stopped his thoughts when she sighed contently and leaned into him which he allowed. Even going next step of wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer, which proved to be needed since they were walking through a forest to Murayama's request.

"Say Mura, why did we take the long way again?" Issei asked as he shot his head around whenever movement was heard near them.

"Because! I get more time with you." Murayama stated looking up and gently kissing his neck. "Dont you like being with me?" She asked pulling out her puppy eyes making Issei smile.

"Of course I do. But the woods at night..." Issei started hearing footsteps run across behind them. Issei stopped and turned to look around them quickly getting Murayama to giggle.

"Come on Issei! It was most likely a dear or something." She says grabbing onto his forearm and walking backwards pulling on Issei who gave a reluctant look.

"Thats what every girl in the horror movie says." Issei states. Both of them start laughing until a loud powerful snarl echo's throughout the forest with footsteps running at them. Issei quickly summons his gauntlet turning around seeing a winged shadow run up to them. Issei jumps in front of Murayama as he gets punched in the stomach launching him across the forest breaking tree's in the process.

"ISSEI!" Murayama shouts turning to the figure and screaming seeing a miniature humanoid Dragon. The dragon starts laughing at Murayama seeing her reaction.

(Welsh dragon balance breaker!) Ddraig shouts as Issei appears in a blur in front of Murayama. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Issei shouts launching a punch into The dragon's stomach sending it up into the air, Issei deploying his wings flew up in blinding speed and sending his heel into the dragons head sending him back to the ground creating a small crater. Issei held out his right hand creating a small sphere of red energy where he sent a punch into it successfully launching the energy at the dragon that was slowly starting to stand up to only look up seeing the energy close in on him. Issei quickly appeared in front of Murayama again and wrapped his arms and wings around her to protect her from his attack.

"Boom." Issei whispers as the dragon shot hits its mark exploding resulting in the dragon roaring in pain from his attack.

"Damn it Issei that one hurt!"

Issei and Murayama turned back to the cloud of smoke seeing the Dragon walk out of it stretching his arm across his chest. He looked at Issei and smiling while nodding. "You pass my boy." He says as his scales slowly start to turn into smoke along with his wings and tail. Once the smoke cleared, Murayama and Issei both couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at Kanata.

"Well Red Dragon, Now that you know who I am there is something I should let you know of." He says as he walks towards the two of them.

"D-d-daddy?! W-what are you?" Murayama stuttered out only for Kanata to place his index finger on his daughters forehead where she started to scream.

Issei being concerned was about to help but Kanata separated him from Murayama. "Deactivate your armor Issei... Now!" Kanata demanded making Issei confused but in the end he did it as well getting the same thing happen to him. Memories flooded Issei's head of the princess of his village along with memories of his family, his friends, the elders and dragons, Everything of his past that was foggy or he couldn't remember was all brought back to him causing him to scream and hold his head in pain.

After a few minutes of the pain, the memories stopped showing themselves and Issei looked up remembering everything. He turned to Kanata for an explanation which he simply smiled at.

"Issei Hyoudou, You are not the only one that made it out of the village on that day. Murayama Takahashi, the princess of the Hero Dragon village survived. And not only that but it appears that fate brought you two together once again." Kanata explains as he looks at Murayama who was currently getting over her own pain before looking at Issei.

Her eyes widen at him remembering a simpler time and a name that he always was called by everyone, "Ryuu, I finally found you."

AN: first things first) this is the beginning of a small side arc. I hope you guys will enjoy it! Secondly) I hope you all are being safe during these times. I wish i could say its almost over but LA just opened beaches and thats gonna cause a whole new batch of cases. Anyways be safe! Stay frosty everyone!


End file.
